Scorpius Hypérion
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Le dernier de la lignée Malfoy, en 5ème année, fait la découverte d'un vieux carnet de Sirius Black et de bien d'autres choses encore. Son nouveau projet ? Une scandaleuse, anonyme et merveilleuse Gazette de Poudlard ... FIC COMPLETE
1. Hypérion

**Samedi soir, il est tard, j'ai déjà écrit mon défi du Poney pour demain et rien d'autre à faire pour passer le reste de la soirée. _Les Portes_, un chapitre au hasard. Trois lignes suffisent à me convaincre que je _veux_, non, je DOIS me remettre à écrire des fics.**

**Pour l'intrigue, le sujet, on verra plus tard.**

Hypérion

Scorpius Hypérion. Vraiment. Ils étaient obligés.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mes parents se sont mis en tête de me donner un deuxième prénom. Un seul aurait bien suffit : eux-mêmes, tiens, ils s'en contentent très bien.

Ce n'est pas que j'aie quelque chose contre le personnage d'Hypérion, non. À vrai dire j'ai même fait des recherches, un jour, pour en apprendre plus sur lui, et je dois avouer qu'il devait avoir une sacrée classe. Tout de même, un Titan qui devient le père du Soleil, de la Lune et de l'Aurore, c'est quelque chose ! Bon, il avait épousé sa propre sœur pour en arriver là, mais comme je n'ai pas de sœur je suppose que ça ne pose pas de problème. Non, ce que je lui reproche surtout c'est son nom. Hypérion ! C'est quand même aberrant d'imposer un prénom pareil à un pauvre enfant innocent, non ? Hypérion ... Pourquoi pas Prométhée tant qu'on y est, ou bien Atlas, pour rester dans la thématique des Titans !

Enfin, je ne voudrais vexer personne, j'espère que vous ne vous appelez pas Prométhée.

Bref.

— Un problème, Malfoy ? Tu ne manges rien ce matin.

— Non, non, aucun, répondit Scorpius en repliant la lettre que son père venait de lui adresser en l'appelant pompeusement, comme il s'y plaisait parfois, par son prénom entier.

**Yep, je crois bien que me voilà partie pour une histoire sur Scorpius Malfoy (depuis le temps que j'en rêve ...). Je pense que ça va ressembler à beaucoup de chapitres très courts. ça vous plaît ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

**Lily Evans 2004, ravie de retrouver ses chers Malfoy et ses non moins chers lecteurs**


	2. Sirius

**La suite ! Après un début si court, je ne pouvais pas tarder plus longtemps à vous l'apporter. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire ! **

Sirius

C'est totalement inconvenant de me pourchasser comme ça. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si, en courant, j'ai fait tomber cette statue ! Et encore moins si elle s'est effondrée sur toutes celles du couloir en faisant un vacarme à réveiller les fantômes ! Vraiment, je n'apprécie pas du tout de me sentir traqué comme ça et d'avoir dû me réfugier dans ce petit passage secret dont Papa m'a révélé l'existence pendant les dernières vacances. On y est à l'abri, certes, mais c'est très étroit et ça empeste l'humidité. Je tiens à m'insurger.

Malheureusement je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester là et d'attendre qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit dans le couloir. Le concierge va bien finir par se lasser de me chercher, ou bien accuser un chat errant ... J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas aperçu quand je me suis enfui. Maudit soient mes cheveux ! Ils sont tellement clairs que je crois qu'ils brillent dans le noir.

J'entends encore quelques murmures, je ferais bien de rester là encore un moment. Je crois que si je pousse ma jambe droite par là, que je tords un peu mon pied gauche, que je replie le coude au-dessus de ma tête et que je rentre le ventre, je devrais pouvoir m'asseoir par terre. Il faut y aller doucement ... Attention ... Aïe ! Chut ! J'espère que je ne vais pas rester coincé. Enfin bon, me voilà assis. C'est tout de même plus confortable d'attendre sans avoir à rester debout, bien que je commence à me demander si mon sang continue bien à arriver jusqu'à mes orteils.

Tout irait bien s'il n'y avait pas cette chose qui me dérange entre les omoplates. C'est curieux, on dirait un léger renflement, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et j'ai beau tordre la tête pour regarder dans mon dos, je ne distingue rien dans l'obscurité. Peut-être que si j'arrive à glisser une main derrière moi ... Ah oui, voilà, je sens quelque chose. On dirait quelque chose d'épais, comme une liasse de papier. J'ai l'impression que ça a été à moitié enfoncé dans le mur. Peut-être que quelqu'un a voulu cacher quelque chose ? Oh ! Il faut absolument que je voie ce que c'est !

En me tordant, me poussant et me tortillant dans tous les sens, j'arrive à mettre la main sur le mystérieux objet. J'ai juste quelques ongles ébréchés et très mal au coude, mais tant pis, ça en valait la peine. Est-ce qu'il se passe encore quelque chose dehors ? Je tends l'oreille mais je n'entends plus rien. Bon, je n'ose pas encore tout à fait sortir de ma cachette mais je pense que je peux risquer un petit _Lumos_.

La lumière surgit comme un soleil miniature et inonde les murs de pierre, le sol couvert de mousse. Ce que j'ai réussi à arracher aux entrailles de Poudlard semble être un carnet, un vieux carnet à la couverture de cuir rouge et un peu humide. Je l'ouvre à la première page, à moitié rongée par le temps. Quelques lignes sont écrites d'une plume élégante.

_Pensées_

_Sirius Black_

**Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas sur moi pour ne pas trouver un moyen tordu d'intégrer Sirius dans cette histoire, hum ?**


	3. Rose

Rose

Je ne sais pas ce qui a motivé, dès le départ, sa volonté inébranlable de me battre dans toutes les matières, mais je dois reconnaître que la petite Rose Weasley prend la tâche très à cœur. Elle était venue me voir solennellement à la fin de notre premier cours commun en première année, qui devait être un cours de Potions si mes souvenirs sont bons, pour m'annoncer qu'elle ne tolèrerait plus jamais que je réponde mieux qu'elle aux questions des Professeurs. Je l'avais regardée comme si elle arrivait d'une autre galaxie. Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si Papa avait passé toute mon enfance à m'apprendre tout ce qu'il savait sur sa matière préférée ! Sincèrement, je m'en serais bien passé.

En fait, je n'en aurais eu strictement rien à faire qu'elle me batte partout si elle n'en avait pas fait une affaire personnelle. Mais la petite Rose a voulu instaurer cette compétition entre nous, et que voulez-vous, je n'allais pas renoncer volontairement à la première place. Je pense aujourd'hui que même les discours les plus sévères de nos Professeurs à l'approche des B.U.S.E.s n'ont pas eu moitié autant d'effet sur ma motivation à travailler que la petite épine insidieuse qu'a toujours été Rose.

Rose est _vraiment_ petite. Je la dépasse facilement d'une bonne tête alors que je suis loin d'être un géant. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle refuse absolument de se laisser dominer et qu'elle se tient toujours très droite et la tête haute. Les talons aiguille, ça aide aussi.

Toujours est-il qu'elle m'exaspère, la petite épine.

**Encore une petite suite ... Mais rassurez-vous, je commence à avoir quelques idées pour cette fic. ça pourrait être drôle (et durer trois siècles, comme souvent avec moi si vous me connaissez).**

**Bonne journée !**


	4. Sirius 2

Sirius

Je n'ai aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce Sirius Black, mais je dois dire qu'il a drôlement bien fait de penser et de noter ce qui lui passait par la tête. Sirius Black, c'est mon nouveau héros dans la vie.

_Janvier 1974_

_Ce qu'on peut galérer ! Je savais que devenir un Animagus allait être dur, mais là ça dépasse mes pires pronostics. J'aurais mieux fait de parier sur une victoire de Poufsouffle contre Serpentard au Quidditch que sur notre capacité à réussir ce pari en moins de trois mois. Quand je pense que je dois trois Mornilles à Peter, maintenant ... Pour une fois, ça lui a réussi d'être le moins optimiste._

_Mais je ne désespère pas, je suis sûr qu'on a fait des progrès depuis le début de l'année. James fait des prouesses : l'autre jour, il a réussi à garder ses bois cinq bonnes minutes ! Peter a un peu plus de mal, bon, mais on l'aide comme on peut. D'ailleurs je vois encore venir une longue nuit dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque sous la cape de James. Remus a l'air d'avoir retrouvé la forme, il pourra nous donner un coup de main. C'est quand même pour ses beaux yeux qu'on se décarcasse !_

**Chers amis lecteurs, je vous que vous commencez à bien aimer cette fic et j'en suis toute contente :) Je sais que les chapitres restent très courts mais je vous promets que ça va bientôt s'arranger ! Pour tout vous dire, j'ai inventé l'intrigue hier soir ^^ Donc tout le début de cette fic doit être considéré comme du léger délire introductif.**

**A bientôt !**

**N'oubliez pas d'écoutez Abba pour garder la pêche.**


	5. Albus

**Promis, ce chapitre sera le dernier à autre aussi court ! Dès le prochain je changerai ça ! **

**En attendant, je vous présente un nouveau personnage qui vous surprendra peut-être ... Bonne lecture et à très bientôt.**

Albus

Le cadet de la famille Potter est un bon Serpentard. Même s'il a mis un sérieux temps à accepter le fait que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans cette Maison, il est maintenant de ceux qui nous font honneur. Comme moi.

Son grand frère James est un peu exaspérant sur les bords, mais bon, comme il a deux ans de plus que nous on ne l'a pas trop dans les jambes. Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer, celui-là ... Albus est plus discret, plus fin. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à le considérer comme un ami inséparable mais il fait un compagnon tout à fait supportable. Ça nous est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir à travailler ensemble pour un cours de Potions et de Sortilèges, on forme une assez bonne équipe.

Et puis, lui aussi a deux prénoms. Une grande compassion mutuelle nous unit.

— Dis-moi Potter, c'est vrai ce que Scamander disait ce matin ?

— Quoi ?

— Que ton père va venir donner un nouveau cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal la semaine prochaine.

— Oui, je crois, il me l'a annoncé l'autre jour.

— Ça faisait longtemps.

Albus hausse les épaules, comme toujours un peu gêné que l'on mette en avant son héros de père. James aurait à tous les coups bombé le torse avec arrogance mais je préfère la réaction d'Albus. Moi aussi je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un père parfait auquel on ose à peine rêver de ressembler. Enfin, le mien est quand même beaucoup mieux coiffé.


	6. Neville

**Pour répondre à certaines de vos interrogations, je dois préciser que dans cette histoire Scorpius n'a pas du tout la curiosité des généalogies et des histoires de famille. Il ne se rend donc pas du tout compte que Sirius était le cousin de sa grand-mère, et n'accorde en général aucune attention aux rapports d'amitié ou d'inimitié dans les générations précédentes.**

Neville

— Voilà, c'est très bien. Rajoutez encore un peu d'engrais, et puis vous pourrez retirer vos gants de protection.

Comme toujours, le professeur Londubat a un ton émerveillé lorsqu'il nous explique comment prendre soin de ses chères plantes vertes. Il faut lui reconnaître cette qualité : de tous nos professeurs, c'est sans doute le plus amoureux de la matière qu'il enseigne, et cette dévotion totale nous pousse généralement à ne pas lui tenir rigueur de ses oublis et de ses maladresses. De toute façon, tous les représentants de la famille Weasley (autrement dit une bonne moitié de l'école) seraient prêts à sortir les griffes si quiconque se risquait à se moquer de Londubat. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui vaut une telle popularité dans cette famille, à vrai dire ... Sans doute de vieilles amitiés avec la génération de nos parents. Pourtant moi, curieusement, il n'a pas l'air de trop m'apprécier.

Tandis que Rose jette un coup d'œil méfiant à ma Tentacula Vénéneuse pour juger si elle a, ou non, meilleure allure que la sienne, je m'apprête à ranger mes affaires avec un soupir.

— Professeur, pourriez-vous nous parler un peu de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? demande soudain Molly Weasley avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Comment, Miss Weasley ? Vos parents ne vous ont pas déjà tout raconté sur le sujet ?

— C'est que mon père n'en faisait pas vraiment partie ... répond Molly en baissant la tête, laissant une masse de cheveux roux venir cacher sa figure.

— Il n'y a pas du tout à en rougir, ne vous en faites pas, chacun était libre de faire ses choix, assure tout de suite Londubat. Mais bref, si vous avez quelques minutes avant votre prochain cours je veux bien vous en dire un mot.

Ha ! Comme s'il se faisait prier ! J'échange un regard amusé avec Lysander qui sait tout comme moi, et comme l'intégralité de notre école, que le professeur Londubat n'adore rien de plus (en dehors de ses chères plantes) que de replonger dans les souvenirs de sa glorieuse jeunesse. L'Armée de Dumbledore, il nous en reparle tous les ans, avec chaque année des détails différents : les débuts de leur résistance contre le Ministère, la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, l'époque où Poudlard était aux mains des Mangemorts ...

Seulement aujourd'hui, Londubat semble vouloir nous raconter quelque chose de nouveau. Avec un sourire mystérieux, il sort de sa poche ... un simple Gallion.

— Ce Gallion, explique-t-il en baissant la voix comme s'il s'agissait encore d'une réunion secrète, fut la clé de tout. Nous en avions chacun un, et c'était grâce à eux que nous arrivions à communiquer jusque sous le nez d'Umbridge, l'espionne tyrannique du Ministère. Regardez la tranche de la pièce : sur un Gallion normal, vous n'y verrez qu'un numéro de fabrication. Mais nos Gallions avaient été ensorcelés par un sortilège protéiforme qui permettait de les corréler : quand l'un des Gallions était modifié, les autres subissaient le même changement. C'est comme ça que nous annoncions les dates des prochaines réunions, les endroits où nous retrouver, les alertes de dernière minute ...

Londubat laisse échapper un soupir nostalgique.

— Ça, c'était de la belle magie.

**Pour info, le père de Molly Weasley est Percy. C'est mieux pour la longueur, les chapitres ? J'espère que ça vous va.**

**Bonne nuit.**


	7. Sirius 3

**Eh oui, encore lui ! Sirius revient à la charge parce que j'ai besoin de lui ... **

Sirius

L'histoire du professeur Londubat m'a trotté dans la tête toute la journée. Je trouve ça assez fascinant, cette idée de pouvoir partager une information à tout un groupe de personnes en même temps. Communiquer en masse ... Se rassembler dans un réseau pour échanger instantanément les dernières nouvelles. J'ai comme le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose à tirer de cette idée, mais je n'arrive pas encore à trouver le déclic de l'inspiration. Tant pis.

Pour penser à autre chose avant de m'endormir, je sors de sous mon oreiller le vieux carnet de Sirius Black et, bien calé dans mes oreillers et bercé par les respirations des dormeurs qui m'entourent, je m'accorde un petit moment de lecture.

_Mars 1974_

_Il ne s'agit pas de baisser les bras. Non, à aucun prix ! Les Maraudeurs ne renoncent jamais ! Enfin il faut bien avouer qu'on commence à être un peu dépassés par cette histoire d'Animagi. Nos progrès sont trop lents, trop maigres, trop douloureux pour être vraiment satisfaisants. Je reste fermement convaincu que nous réussirons ... Mais pour nous remonter le moral, nous avons décidé de nous lancer dans un autre projet en parallèle. Je pense d'ailleurs, et James était d'accord avec moi, que nous avons besoin de nous changer un peu les idées pour reprendre courage et être plus efficaces._

_Notre nouvelle idée est ... explosive ! Brillante ! Sensationnelle ! Tellement parfaite que je suis presque étonné que nous l'ayons trouvée – presque, j'oubliais que nous sommes géniaux._

_Remus s'est fait la réflexion que nous commencions à connaître Poudlard sur le bout des doigts. Peter a pensé que ce serait vraiment une perte pour l'humanité que de ne pas transmettre notre savoir. James a dégotté un manuel d'Enchantements très instructifs en fouillant dans la Réserve à la recherche d'informations sur les Animagi. Et j'en ai conclu que nous devions dessiner une Carte._

_Une Carte de Poudlard pour les Maraudeurs dans notre genre. Une carte où l'on verrait non seulement tous les couloirs, toutes les salles, tous les escaliers du château, mais aussi tous les passages secrets, et même les êtres et les créatures. La quintessence de tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le château._

_On en est capables, j'en suis sûr. Cette Carte, ce sera notre chef-d'œuvre._

**Promis, dans le prochain chapitre vous commencerez à comprendre où tout ça va nous mener ...**

**En attendant, je vous encourage à aller voir le nouveau film des Reliques de la Mort ! Très sincèrement, moi suis qui d'habitude toujours déçue par ces films, cette fois ça déchire ! :D Tout simplement parce qu'en coupant le livre en deux, ils ont enfin le temps de le raconter en entier sans tout bâcler ... ça fait plaisir.**


	8. Harry

**On rallonge encore les portions ...**

Harry

Quand Harry Potter vient à Poudlard donner une petite leçon personnelle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est un événement exceptionnel. Ça n'arrive même pas chaque année – encore que ces temps-ci, depuis que ses enfants sont entrés au château, il vienne un petit peu plus souvent et profite de l'occasion pour passer la journée avec eux.

Dans un premier temps, la nouvelle se répand en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « hibou ». Aussitôt après, une traînée de frénésie se met à traverser tout le château, touchant les jeunes élèves impressionnables et jusqu'aux professeurs les plus émotifs. Même moi, je me fais avoir à chaque fois. C'est idiot. Mon père n'ayant jamais vraiment porté Harry Potter dans son cœur, j'évite généralement de chanter ses louanges sur un mode trop extatique, mais enfin je ne peux pas totalement me défendre de lui vouer une certaine admiration. Tout de même.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, en écoutant le héroïque, le merveilleux, l'incroyable, le fantastique, bref le Survivant nous expliquer pourquoi nous devons particulièrement nous méfier des Epouvantards et en quoi les Strangulots peuvent être étonnamment vicieux ... Je ne sais pas, ça ne prend pas. Le charme n'agit plus comme avant. J'ai la tête ailleurs, les pensées qui vagabondent.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit (ou alors peut-être un peu vers la fin) tant j'ai repensé aux aventures de Sirius Black. Une Carte de tout Poudlard ! Mais quelle œuvre de génie ! J'aimerais vraiment savoir si les quatre brigands ont fini par la créer pour de bon, mais j'attends un peu avant de lire la suite, pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir. Une Carte de Poudlard ...

Quand j'y pense, à leur place je n'aurais certainement pas pu me spécialiser dans la géographie du château. Je suis beaucoup trop sage pour mon propre bien, je ne connais que les salles officielles – ou presque. Non, à la limite ce que je maîtrise mieux, ce seraient plutôt les rumeurs, les ragots et les histoires qui courent. J'aime bien enquêter tout autour pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Qui court après qui, pourquoi Untelle hurle contre Untel, qui a bien pu retenir Lysander hors du dortoir jusqu'à minuit passé hier soir ... Ce genre de questions existentielles.

Et tandis que, pour répondre aux suppliques de ses fans, un Harry Potter rougissant d'embarras accepte d'être pris en photographie – « _mais une seule ! Pitié ! Albus, pas un mot à ton frère ! _» – je me mets à cogiter. Les paroles du professeur Londubat s'articulent soudain parfaitement dans mon esprit aux réflexions de Sirius. Ce n'est pas une Carte de Poudlard qu'il me faut, c'est une Gazette, quelque chose que tout le château recevrait en même temps ! Un journal où tous les événements de l'école seraient racontés, immédiatement, à tout le monde ! Une communication de masse, mais réservée à Poudlard. Ce serait ...

Ce serait totalement nouveau, inédit. Je suis sûr que ce serait génial. Qui n'aurait pas envie d'apprendre tout ce qu'il se passe en temps réel ? Oui, il faut absolument que je me lance là-dedans.

_J'en suis capable, j'en suis sûr. Cette Gazette, ce sera mon chef-d'œuvre._

**Je précise que l'idée de faire venir Harry à Poudlard pour donner des cours de temps à autre n'est pas de moi, mais de Rowling.**


	9. Lysander

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à féliciter les quelques lecteurs qui ont su voir dans le précédent chapitre le signe que je regardais beaucoup trop Gossip Girl pour mon propre bien ...**

Lysander

Le 7ème année Edward Bones se met à bailler et je tends aussitôt l'oreille. Va-t-il enfin s'en aller ? Il s'étire ... Oh non, il se replonge dans la contemplation de son livre d'Enchantements ! Quelle pitié, je vais encore devoir attendre des heures ... Mais ... Ah, miracle ! Il le referme ! Il se lève ! Tapi dans mon grand fauteuil avec un sourire plein de satisfaction, je le suis discrètement des yeux tandis qu'il disparaît dans les escaliers des dortoirs. Le bruit de ses pas s'estompe peu à peu puis s'éteint tout à fait. Enfin. Mission accomplie : je suis seul dans la salle commune.

Aucunement somnolent après mes heures de guet attentif, je bondis pour attraper mon sac et le jeter sur une table. J'en sors frénétiquement une plume, de l'encre, et une bonne liasse de parchemin vierge. Je retrousse mes manches, j'inspire un grand coup ... Là, je suis prêt. Viens à moi, ô inspiration !

Il est temps de réfléchir à mes plans pour la Gazette. Après un instant de méditation, je fouille à nouveau dans mon sac pour récupérer un gros livre pêché tout à l'heure à la Bibliothèque et qui devrait tout m'apprendre sur les sortilèges protéiformes. Ça, c'est la partie pratique et j'y penserai un peu plus tard, mais je préfère l'avoir sous la main. Bon. Cette Gazette. Comment l'appeler ? Quelle forme lui donner ? Quelles rubriques, quelle longueur, quelle fréquence de parution ? Voyons, qu'aurait fait Sirius à ma place ...

— Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix endormie de Lysander Scamander qui vient de surgir dans la salle me glace les sangs. Dans un geste vain et paniqué, je tente de dissimuler mes premiers brouillons en espérant qu'il ne me pose pas de question, mais déjà le voilà qui vient se pencher par-dessus mon épaule et intercepte le nom magnifiquement calligraphié de « La Gazette de Poudlard ».

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc ? La Gazette de Poudlard ... Jamais entendu parler. Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore, Malfoy ? me demande-t-il avec un air suspicieux, bien décidé à me faire parler.

J'hésite – y a-t-il encore le moindre espoir de m'en sortir ? Bon, disons que non. J'oublie la panique pour afficher le sourire éclatant d'un représentant de commerce.

— C'est ma nouvelle création. Je veux créer un journal – anonyme, bien sûr – qui colporterait toutes les rumeurs du château auprès de tout le monde. Et qui s'actualiserait à chaque événement.

— Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher une idée pareille ? dit Scamander, encore sceptique mais potentiellement intéressé.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ?

— Hum ... J'admets que c'est drôle. Ça créera sûrement une belle hystérie. Dis-m'en un peu plus ...

Et, tirant une chaise à lui pour s'installer à côté de moi et commencer à regarder mes ébauches, Scamander tombe droit dans mes filets. Je pressens déjà qu'il fera un espion idéal et qu'il sera parfait pour développer mon réseau d'informateurs. Il a une façon très habile de se faire bien voir des personnes qui l'entourent et de ne jamais se faire soupçonner, même pas cette fois où on l'a retrouvé couvert de boue et endormi dans la Salle des Trophées, tenant à la main des herbes qui ne poussent qu'au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite. C'est un champion.

— Tu prévois une certaine censure ?

— C'est à voir, mais a priori non. Si les gens ne veulent pas qu'on parle d'eux, ils n'ont qu'à se cacher.

— Il va nous falloir une rubrique entière spécialement dédiée aux Weasley, si on veut couvrir toute leur actualité ...

— Oui, ça en revanche ça m'a l'air assez inévitable. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un partenariat avec Honeydukes pour communiquer quand ils font des promotions ?

— Magique !

On a duré longtemps à ce jeu-là. L'aube se levait quand, des cernes jusqu'au menton mais rayonnant de fierté pour notre œuvre, Lysander m'a finalement asséné sa dernière pointe.

— Tu sais, en y réfléchissant ... À nous deux, ça marche bien, mais si on veut avoir vraiment de l'envergure il nous faudrait d'autres cerveaux.

— Recruter d'autres gens ? Ah non ! Tout Poudlard serait au courant avant la fin de la journée ! Non, non, je ne veux confier ça à personne d'autre.

— Je ne pensais pas faire appeler à beaucoup de gens, un seul supplémentaire suffirait. Pour former quelque chose comme un triumvirat. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que je sais exactement qui pourrait faire l'affaire : quelqu'un qui n'en a pas l'air, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il était toujours admirablement renseigné sur tout. On en aura besoin dans notre camp.

— Et qui donc ? dis-je avec un reste de reluctance.

Lysander m'adresse un regard machiavélique.

— Albus.

**Mwahaha :) Je m'amuse de plus en plus avec cette histoire.**


	10. Albus 2

**Bonsoir lecteurs de mon cœur. Vous survivez, vous, dans toute cette neige ? J'avoue que je demanderais volontiers un voyage sous les palmiers au Père Noël ...**

**Enfin au moins je vous ai vous, c'est déjà trop chouette :)**

Albus

J'ai fini par céder aux insistances de Lysander. Et – il ne faudra jamais le lui répéter mais je dois bien l'avouer – j'en suis maintenant ravi. Albus Potter était effectivement LA recrue qui manquait pour rendre inégalable la perfection de notre projet.

La première raison pour cela, c'est qu'il nous ouvre l'accès à la plus belle mine d'or en matière de ragots : le réseau de la famille Weasley. En prenant en compte les trois Potter qui sont Weasley par leur mère, cette famille rassemble au moins onze représentants répartis dans toutes les Maisons de Poudlard – et encore, je n'ai même pas rajouté les cousins éloignés. Le meilleur, c'est qu'étant tous cousins ils s'adorent mutuellement et se racontent à peu près tout, que ce soit sur eux ou bien sur ceux et celles qui partagent leur dortoir. Bref, une mine d'or.

Je pense qu'Albus a été tellement ravi par la mine que je tirais en allant, bien à contrecœur, lui présenter notre affaire qu'il n'a pas fait de difficultés pour accepter nos conditions : ne révéler à âme qui vive l'existence de cette Gazette et le nom de ses auteurs. Tant que nous ne sommes pas au point, ce projet doit rester top-secret. Et pour commencer, nous avons besoin d'une première bonne moisson de rumeurs fraîches.

— Potter, il faut bien que tu comprennes que ta famille sera loin d'être épargnée par tout ça.

Penché au-dessus du chaudron sur lequel nous travaillons tous les deux comme cela nous arrive souvent, Albus effeuille une branche de laurier sans sourciller.

— Je m'en doute bien, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas recruté.

— Tu seras capable d'assumer ça ?

— Oui, je pense. Enfin ... Est-ce que mon frère et ma sœur seront jetés aux lions, eux aussi ?

Avec un coup d'œil à l'adresse de Lysander qui travaille un peu plus loin, je hausse les épaules avec un soupir grandiloquent.

— Potter, est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de qui est ton frère aîné ? James Potter ! Un 7ème année arrogant, brillant, joueur de Quidditch, insolent, tombeur de ces dames, farceur parfois à nos dépens ... Comment espères-tu me convaincre de renoncer à un filon pareil ?

Albus ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à ce portrait qu'il aurait pu tracer lui-même, à quelques nuances près.

— Oui, bon, je tentais juste le coup en espérant un miracle, finit-il par admettre. D'ailleurs à bien y repenser, peut-être que ça ne lui fera pas de mal de se prendre quelques piques de temps en temps.

— Je suis ravi que nous soyons parvenus à un accord.

Nous interrompons nos chuchotements alors que le professeur Broadbent passe entre les tables pour donner quelques conseils sur la préparation de la Solution de Force. Jeune encore mais déjà grisonnant, maigre et voûté, il ressemble à un genre de grand oiseau aux yeux écarquillés. Même sa voix flûtée à quelque chose de curieusement chantonnant.

— Bien, bien, messieurs ! N'oubliez pas le sang de salamandre à présent. C'est ça, une bonne lampée mais pas plus. Excellent, conclut-il d'un ton rêveur en s'en allant plus loin.

— En ce qui concerne ta sœur, Potter, dis-je l'air de rien tandis qu'Albus remue la potion, on pourra peut-être envisager une petite exception. Si elle ne fait rien de trop monumental, ou si elle se fait remarquer à un moment où on aura déjà du pain sur la planche, on pourra envisager de jeter l'éponge. Mais pas systématiquement.

— Ma sœur est très sage, de toute façon, assure Albus.

Je réprime un ricanement en pensant au nombre de « sœurs de » que j'ai pu connaître au fil de mes années à Poudlard.

— Les frères disent tous ça.


	11. Hypérion 2

**Je me suis un peu demandée qui pourrait être le personnage-titre de ce chapitre, qui allait en être le centre ... Mais en fait c'était très simple, il a bien eu droit à son heure de gloire depuis 10 chapitres que je le malmène !**

**Enjoy.**

Hypérion

À ma droite, Lysander sirote son jus de citrouilles, les yeux dans le vague. En face de lui, Albus chipote avec ses œufs brouillés en jetant des regards nerveux de tous les côtés. Je tente de garder un air digne, assis le dos bien droit contre le mur de la Grande Salle, tandis que j'émiette ma tranche de pain sans y penser. Nous n'osons pas dire un mot. La tension est trop grande.

Tout autour de nous, les élèves de Poudlard prennent leur petit-déjeuner dans la plus parfaite insouciance. C'est qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend ... En tendant l'oreille, je finis par percevoir le bruit lointain d'un battement d'ailes. Beaucoup de battement d'ailes, à vrai dire. Je tape discrètement sur le bras de Lysander et nous échangeons un regard tous les trois. Albus hoche la tête avec confiance. C'est parti.

Les voilà ! Dans un parfait ensemble, les hiboux porteurs du courrier surgissent par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle et volent au-dessus des tables à la recherche de leurs destinataires. Déjà, certains élèves ont levé la tête avec un air surpris en remarquant que les hiboux étaient étrangement plus nombreux que d'habitude. Ils ne s'y trompent pas : il y a précisément autant de hiboux que d'élèves.

Les exclamations fusent déjà alors que tous ceux qui n'attendaient rien voient atterrir dans leur assiette un mystérieux parchemin enveloppé de cuir. Lysander, Albus et moi suivons l'exemple commun pour ne pas attirer l'attention : lentement, chacun défait le ruban qui maintient le parchemin, le déroule, puis jette les yeux sur les premiers mots ...

— _NOOON ! _s'écrie un Poufsouffle, ébahi.

— _Quoi ? Vraiment ?_ clame un petit Gryffondor.

— _Edward, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?_ lance une fille de Serpentard à son voisin, le regard noir.

— _Mais d'où ça sort, ça ?_ jette un Serdaigle curieux.

— _Vanessa, je te jure que ... !_ répond ledit voisin, soudain très pâle.

— _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tissu d'âneries !_ s'énerve un préfet arrogant

— _C'est un scandale ! De la diffamation !_ rugit James Potter.

— _Hey, Potter ! C'est vrai pour ton nouveau balai ?_ lui demande l'Attrapeuse des Poufsouffle.

La cacophonie enfle, la confusion se répand, le brouhaha éclate dans une tempête de révélations scandaleuses et de rumeurs infondées. Tout en nous joignant au concert des étonnements, pour faire bonne mesure, Albus, Lysander et moi échangeons un clin d'œil triomphant. La Gazette est née ...


	12. Gazette

**Amis lecteurs de mon cœur, je viens de décider de lancer une nouvelle catégorie de chapitres-type qui reviendra régulièrement, à l'exemple de ceux sur Sirius. Vous en avez rêvé sans oser y croire mais c'est pourtant vrai : vous qui attendez toujours votre lettre d'admission à Poudlard, vous aussi vous allez avoir le droit de découvrir la ...**

Gazette

_Chers lecteurs, les auteurs de la Gazette de Poudlard sont heureux de vous présenter leurs tous premiers articles. Nous espérons que notre initiative saura vous divertir ..._

_Pour tout commentaire constructif, anecdote ou suggestion d'article, merci d'envoyer un hibou Poste Restante, à Pré-au-Lard, en précisant vos noms et prénoms. Nous garantissons un traitement de toutes les rumeurs dignes d'intérêt dans un délai maximum d'une semaine._

_Pour toute plainte ou réclamation, merci de ne vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes._

_Cordialement,_

_La Rédaction_

Quidditch

**Elias Zabini**, 4ème année Serpentard, ne pardonne décidément pas à **Fred Weasley**, 7ème année Gryffondor, de lui avoir brisé le nez au cours du dernier match, et lui aurait flanqué un coup de batte en traître. Au final : un œil au beurre noir pour Weasley, deux dents en moins pour Zabini. Mrs Pomfresh aurait décidé de ne pas s'occuper d'eux avant le lendemain pour leur apprendre la leçon.

**Serena Jordan**, 6ème année Gryffondor et célèbre commentatrice de tous nos matchs, nierait toujours avoir tenté d'avantager **Lorcan Scamander**, l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle, en s'exclamant avoir vu le Vif d'or passer devant ses yeux alors que Scamander venait de le repérer à l'autre bout du stade.

**James Potter** aurait un nouveau balai ! Il en fait la réclame à qui veut l'entendre, Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Pour être honnêtes, tout de même, on ne l'a jamais vu voler si bien – c'est dire.

* * *

Chronique mondaine

**Casey Richards**, 6ème année Serdaigle, aurait été repérée sortant en douce de la salle de bains des préfets ... suivie de près par l'honorable **Thomas Macmillan**, préfet de Poufsouffle.

Le torchon brûle entre la belle **Vanessa Nott**, 7ème année Serpentard, et son âme damnée, «l'éminence grise », **Edward Bones**. Rutpure, reprise, rupture ... La Rédaction se fera naturellement un plaisir de vous raconter la suite des événements.

Divers

Promo sur les plumes en sucre ! Vous pouvez commander par correspondance en remplissant ce bon et en l'envoyant à Honeydukes. Deux Mornilles les cinq plumes.

Notre estimé professeur de Sortilèges, **César McLaggen**, continue pour notre plus grande joie à ne donner aucun devoir depuis quelques temps. Chercherait-il à s'attirer ainsi les bonnes grâces de certaines personnes ? La Rédaction creuse encore le sujet, mais se réjouit quoi qu'il en soit pour ce repos inespéré.

* * *

Weasley

En ouverture de cette chronique spécialement dédiée à la minorité la mieux représentée de Poudlard, la Rédaction tient à blâmer (ou à remercier, nous ne prendrons pas parti) **Fred Weasley** (encore lui), dont les errances nocturnes de la semaine dernière ont valu la perte de vingt points pour la Maison Gryffondor.

Par chance pour ladite Maison, les exploits de **Rose Weasley** en cours de Métamorphoses lui ont permis hier de regagner quinze points. Il faut reconnaître que son hibou faisait une superbe paire de Multiplettes.

_La suite dépend de vous._

**Je vous laisse deviner qui sont les enfants/neveux/frères et sœurs de qui ...**


	13. Lily

**Parce que sa grand-mère et homonyme est mon personnage préféré par-dessus tout, d'autant plus que je relis (encore) _Les Portes_, parce qu'elle est tellement géniale et qu'un jour ma fille s'appellera comme ça : **

Lily

— Et la dernière sur Roxanne, tu l'as publiée ?

— Chut ! Pas dans les couloirs ! dis-je dans un sifflement nerveux.

Vexé de s'être fait rabrouer comme un gamin, Lysander me répond par un grognement mais consent à se taire. Nous ne tenons vraiment pas à nous faire repérer – le secret, c'est tellement plus drôle ! Et comme deux filles de Serdaigle viennent de passer à côté de nous, la discrétion est de mise.

— Quelle idée a eue Potter de nous donner rendez-vous ici, vraiment, finis-je par lancer avec un reniflement excédé.

Lysander ne partage pas mon agacement. Il semblerait que ça l'amuse beaucoup d'être mystérieusement posté dans les recoins sombres du château. Etrange ... Sûrement son côté aventurier et un peu fou qui ressort. Je prends donc mon mal en patience avec un soupir. Albus a été clair : pendant qu'il se rendait à Pré-au-Lard pour chercher les lettres destinées à la Gazette, nous devions l'attendre au 5ème étage, dans l'aile Ouest, près de la statue de Grégory le Hautain. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'a pas daigné nous le dire. Je ne sais même pas comment il prétend aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard en toute illégalité, d'ailleurs. Et le pire, c'est qu'on lui obéit sagement ! Si mon père me voyait ...

Albus finit par apparaître au détour d'un couloir et nous rejoint, sa sacoche débordant de parchemins prometteurs.

— Tout ça ! Les élèves de Poudlard sont plus bavards qu'on ne le pensait, remarque Lysander à voix basse.

— En tout cas ça prouve que la Gazette est un succès, chuchote Albus avec un sourire.

— Comme si quelqu'un en doutait, dis-je fièrement.

Depuis une semaine, Poudlard ne parle que de ça_. _Que. De. Ça. J'en ai les oreilles qui chantent à force d'entendre tout le monde autour de moi discuter des rumeurs que nous répandons. Entre amusement, fascination, dégoût et passion, ça n'est même plus un succès, c'est un triomphe ! Et manifestement, la quantité de lettres que nous venons de recevoir est de bon augure pour la perpétuation de la Gazette.

— Bon, ne discutons pas de tout ça ici ! Où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller se cacher tranquillement ?

— Je connais une salle qui n'est pas loin, idéale pour établir un quartier général et préparer notre plan de bataille, répond Albus, les yeux brillant maintenant d'une nouvelle idée.

— Tant que ça nous épargne de nous retrouver en Salle Commune au beau milieu de la nuit comme à chaque fois, je suis preneur, approuve Lysander qui peine à retenir un bâillement.

Je renâcle un peu à l'idée que Potter ait l'avantage et soit notre meneur dans cette affaire, mais je finis par le suivre moi aussi. Tout en marchant, j'examine les lieux pour retenir le chemin : tourner à droite après la statue de Grégory le Hautain, passer sous la tapisserie des Centaures Observant le Ciel, longer les murs en ne marchant que sur les dalles bleues, croiser Lily Potter ...

Croiser Lily Potter ?

— Lily ! s'exclame Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Et toi ? répond innocemment sa petite sœur.

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Retourne dans ta salle commune.

— Ah non, je suis venue te chercher ! J'ai un problème avec ...

C'est à ce moment que le regard de Lily passe de son frère à Lysander, puis à moi. Elle sursaute, rougit, recule, se prend les pieds dans le tapis, puis se rattrape à un rideau et fronce les sourcils.

— Mais Al', qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ?

— « Eux » sont là et t'entendent très bien, petite Potter, dis-je d'un ton glacial.

— C'est comme ça que tu éduques ta sœur, Albus ? demande Lysander avec un soupçon de moquerie.

Son ton est plus aimable que le mien, cependant, les parents Potter et Scamander entretenant d'excellentes relations. Lily pique un nouveau fard mais ne se laisse pas démonter. Avec un bredouillement d'excuses, elle finit par entretenir Albus du problème insignifiant qui la préoccupe. C'est curieux, alors que sa cousine Rose est si petite, Lily fait déjà quasiment la taille de son grand frère.

Tiens, Rose Weasley. Voilà un moment que je ne pensais plus à la petite épine. C'est vrai que la Gazette a monopolisé toute mon attention ces temps-ci. Il va falloir que je songe à creuser quelque peu de son côté ... Enfin ...

Non, je déraille. Rose Weasley, autre chose à cacher qu'un médiocre « Acceptable » en Divination ? Pff, quelle idée. Aucun espoir que cette fille-là soit intéressante.

— ... et c'est pour ça que ton corbeau est muet, achève Albus avec patience.

— Tu es sûr ? D'accord. Merci Al'.

— Tu veux bien nous laisser, maintenant ?

Lily nous adresse un regard plein de curiosité mais choisit, avec sagesse, de s'en tenir là pour aujourd'hui.

— Bien sûr. À bientôt ! fait-elle en s'en allant.

— À bientôt Lil' !

— Salut ! lance Lysander.

— Mouaigrmbl, dis-je entre mes dents.

Sa sœur partie, Albus finit par nous révéler l'entrée d'une pièce étroite dotée d'une table, de bons fauteuils, et aux murs intégralement couverts de grandes étagères vides dont les hauteurs se perdent dans les toiles d'araignées du plafond.

— Voilà ! annonce-t-il avec fierté en étalant ses parchemins sur la table. On l'appelle la Salle aux Etagères, ou la Bibliothèque Vide.

— Un jour, il faudra que tu nous expliques comment tu fais, dit Lysander avec un sifflement admiratif.

J'approuve avec un sourire et, sans plus attendre, nous nous attelons au dépouillement de nos missives. Un grand travail de tri s'amorce.

— Nathan Richards a un chaudron qui fuit ? Mais qui est-ce que ça intéresse ?

— Il faudrait d'abord savoir qui c'est ...

— Un petit de première ou de deuxième année, à tous les coups.

— Ah, en revanche ça c'est une perle : Angelina Wood serait, d'après des observations minutieuses, en passe de devenir la nouvelle arme secrète de l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que nouvelle Attrapeuse. Les Gryffondor se sont débarrassés de Frank Scrimgeour ? Je ne savais même pas !

— Pas une grosse perte pour eux, il faut avouer. À propos, les Wood, ça aussi c'est une famille qu'il faudra surveiller. Ils sont quand même déjà quatre à Poudlard, et ce n'est que le début !

— Il paraît que leur père veut fonder sa propre équipe de Quidditch.

Tout en bavardant, je jette un œil au nom des délateurs – tous les courriers qui nous sont envoyés devant être signés. Et c'est alors que quelque chose me frappe. Quelque chose de très inattendu. Et de très instructif.

— Albus, regarde toutes ces lettres.

— Hum ? Elles ont l'air intéressantes. Il y a celle sur Angelina Wood, c'est ça ?

— Elles sont _toutes_ intéressantes, très bien documentées et probablement véridiques. Et surtout, elles sont toutes du même auteur, dis-je avec un sourire quelque peu diabolique. Je crois que tu devrais y jeter un œil.

Dans un geste magistral, je retourne les lettres pour faire apparaître, tracé d'une main maladroite à l'encre verte, le nom de :

_Lily Potter._

**Mais qu'est-ce que j'adore avoir à nouveau l'occasion de passer ma vie à consulter le site de l'encyclopédie Harry Potter :) Merci aussi à Molière pour l'inspiration d'une réplique. Vous voyez, je commence à me laisser emporter, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ...**


	14. Sirius 4

**Encore une fois, je me retrouve dans cette situation quelque peu gênante de débuter un nouveau chapitre sans savoir de quoi il va parler. Du tout. Ah, quoique ... Il y en a un qui a été muet depuis bien trop longtemps.**

Sirius

Quidditch. Un jeu qui m'amuse, à défaut d'occuper toutes mes pensées à longueur d'année. Le match oppose Poufsouffle à Serpentard, je suis donc venu voir Albus jouer comme Attrapeur – il ne vole pas tout à fait aussi bien que son frère mais ça vaut tout de même le coup d'œil. Lysander en revanche n'a pas pu venir. Apparemment, le 24 mars à 15h30 est le moment idéal pour aller observer des Pignaloufs à ailes jaunes dans leur habitat naturel, et il ne voulait pas rater ça. Il dit tenir ça de ses parents j'ai personnellement quelques doutes sur la question, mais je n'ai rien dit.

L'occasion est parfaite, seul en haut des gradins, pour étudier la faune de Poudlard. Depuis que la Gazette est née c'est devenu instinctif, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de guetter la moindre nouvelle fraîche !

Voyons du côté des Gryffondor ... Je règle mes Multiplettes sur la tribune rouge et or, et plus précisément sur Lily Potter. J'avoue avoir revu mon opinion sur elle depuis l'autre jour. Ah, c'était fabuleux, Albus en a presque fait une syncope ! Son innocente petite sœur, encore plus experte que lui dans l'art de l'espionnage ... Lysander a proposé que nous l'adoptions dans l'équipe mais je l'ai aussitôt arrêté. Restons sérieux.

Trop grande pour ses jambes maigres, et rouquine comme seule une Weasley peut l'être, Lily suit avec attention le match de son frère. À côté d'elle, ses cousines Rose et Molly n'ont pas du tout l'air si fascinées : Rose s'est accoudée à la rambarde avec une moue ennuyée tandis que Molly apporte tout son intérêt à l'assistance. Tiens ? Qui peut-elle guetter ? Molly Weasley finit par repérer quelqu'un ou quelque chose, donne un petit coup de coude à Rose qui se redresse aussitôt, regarde dans la direction indiquée, puis les deux rougissent et pouffent de rire. Affligeant.

Je reporte mon attention sur Lily qui a également sorti des Multiplettes et scrute le terrain ... puis se tourne brusquement dans ma direction. Salazar ! Je suis pris en flagrant délit ! Sans perdre une seconde, je laisse tout tomber et rentre la tête dans les épaules en rabattant le col de ma cape. Quel imbécile, se faire prendre comme un minable espion de seconde classe ! Je n'ose plus regarder autre chose que mes pieds.

En mettant les mains dans mes poches, je découvre heureusement un vieux carnet de cuir rouge qui arrive à point pour me changer les idées. Justement, ça commençait à faire longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de nouvelles de ce cher vieux Sirius Black ...

_Mai 1974_

_La fin de l'année approche à pas terrifiants. Quelle plaie de devoir retourner Square Grimmaurd. J'espère que ce sera moins assommant que l'année dernière, ou que Regulus se décidera à se mettre un peu de mon côté de temps en temps. Heureusement que James m'invite pour quelques semaines ..._

_Enfin bon, d'ici là j'ai bien trop de choses en tête pour y penser. J'en deviens fou ! Entre la métamorphose en Animagi, la Carte de Poudlard, le match contre les Serdaigle après-demain, la fête qu'on organisera ensuite, nos expéditions habituelles, les examens de fin d'année ... Il faut sérieusement s'accrocher. Heureusement que tout ça ne va pas sans bonnes nouvelles. Hier soir, par exemple, miracle : j'ai réussi à transformer toutes mes pattes ! Bon, ensuite je suis resté coincé entre homme et chien toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que Remus découvre un moyen de m'aider, mais le progrès est indéniable. Et l'autre nuit, en allant cueillir une Liane de Vent pour préparer notre prochain méfait, on a même découvert un nouveau passage secret. La Chance nous sourit._

_D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas qu'elle. Tout à l'heure, en rentrant de la Bibliothèque, j'ai aussi croisé une fille qui m'a souri. Aucune idée de qui elle pouvait bien être ou de quelle Maison, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était jolie ! De grands yeux, des cheveux, de belles ... Enfin, elle était jolie, quoi. James, pendant ce temps, baratinait une 5__ème__ année dans la salle commune. Le pire, c'est que je pense qu'il a ses chances : la fille est fan de Quidditch, et quand on voit James voler ... Remus, quant à lui, est trop timide (et tout le monde sait bien pourquoi). Peter aussi, je crois._

_Bref, les filles, ça prend la tête. _

Je ne peux qu'approuver.

Curieux tout de même, cette faculté qu'ont tous les James à être doués sur un balai.

**Au fait, je tenais à le dire depuis un bon moment : mille mercis à tous les nombreux reviewers et lecteurs que vous êtes ! Merci du fond du coeur pour vos encouragements géniaux et vos yeux perçants qui traquent les fautes :) Je suis absolument ravie d'écrire pour vous.**


	15. Rose 2

Rose

Le mois de juin approche, et les B.U.S.E.s avec lui. Dire que la tension monte est un doux euphémisme. Plongés dans nos exemplaires du _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 5_, Lysander et moi nous arrachons les cheveux pour tenter de comprendre ce qui ne fonctionne pas dans nos sortilèges d'Attraction.

— Essayez, essayez encore ! nous encourage vaillamment le professeur McLaggen. La pratique est essentielle pour maîtriser ce sort.

J'inspire. J'expire. Je ferme les yeux. Cette fois ce maudit coussin va venir à moi, je le sens.

— _Accio_ coussin !

Peu coopératif, ledit coussin sursaute, tremblote, part soudainement en looping et tombe à terre. Une vague du découragement le plus total m'envahit.

— _Accio_ coussin ! lance une autre voix.

À ma grande consternation, un coussin à carreaux s'envole aussitôt pour atterrir avec légèreté sur le bureau de Rose Weasley. Laquelle m'adresse alors un petit sourire parfaitement odieux. Je la hais.

Me voyant crisper le poing sur le manche de ma baguette au point de risquer de la réduire en poudre, Albus pose sa main sur la mienne et tente de me calmer.

— Reprends-toi Malfoy, ça n'est pas si difficile, je t'assure.

— Mais comment ça se fait que toi, tu y arrives déjà si bien ? dis-je avec une pointe d'envie, Albus s'étant révélé tout aussi doué que sa cousine pour réaliser ce sort.

— Mon père nous a toujours poussés à nous entraîner à pratiquer les sortilèges d'Attraction. Je ne sais pas pourquoi celui-là en particulier lui tient tant à cœur, mais je dois dire que je trouve ça bien utile aujourd'hui, répond Albus avec un sourire d'excuse. Calme-toi Malfoy, c'est la clé : essaie de ne plus penser à rien et de te concentrer.

Je fais de mon mieux – malheureusement, le sourire narquois de la petite épine ne cesse de me narguer. Mais je peux le faire, je ne me laisserai pas vaincre si facilement ! Tout au long du reste du cours, je m'efforce d'apaiser mon exaspération et de ne prêter attention qu'aux conseils d'Albus. Au final ils finissent par me profiter, et le dernier coussin que je tente d'attirer à moi parvient presque à parcourir tout le chemin jusqu'à mon bureau. Lysander, qui n'a pas mes motivations, finit quant à lui par renoncer pour le moment et en profite pour sortir discrètement de sa poche un parchemin enveloppé de cuir. Notre chère Gazette.

« _Alors que l'angoisse commence à envahir le château à l'approche des B.U.S.E.s et des A.S.P.I.C.s, »_, écrit-il dans la chronique « Divers », « _le professeur McLaggen se décide à intensifier le rythme de travail en faisant étudier les sortilèges d'Attraction. Dommage pour __**Franck Scrimgeour**__, qui s'est malencontreusement assommé en s'attirant en pleine figure le bureau de notre professeur. Simple accident ou vengeance d'un ennemi caché ? La Rédaction mène l'enquête. »_

Je réprime un sourire en repensant à la tête que faisait ce malheureux Scrimgeour il y a une demi-heure en recevant l'énorme bureau sur le nez. Cruel, mais terriblement comique. Par un murmure et un coup de baguette, Lysander envoie la nouvelle à tous les exemplaires de la Gazette qui circulent dans le château. Et ma délectation atteint son comble quand, un instant plus tard, la quasi-totalité des autres élèves sursautent et plongent une main dans leur sac pour découvrir les dernières actualités.

Le cours s'achève Albus et Lysander m'abandonnent pour les beaux yeux de leur professeur d'Arithmancie pendant que je me dirige vers la salle du cours de Runes. Hélas, Rose Weasley prend la même direction que moi – je suis persuadé qu'elle a pertinemment choisi de copier toutes mes options en troisième année pour être sûre de me dépasser dans toutes les matières. Nous avançons dans une parfaite ignorance mutuelle, marchant chacun d'un côté du couloir tout au long du trajet. Comme toujours.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle, la cloche a déjà retenti depuis quelques instants et je constate avec horreur que tous les autres sont déjà installés, ne laissant pour Weasley et moi que deux places de libres. Deux places côte à côte. Je m'installe, résigné à prendre mon mal en patience, quand Rose s'exclame soudain : « Merlin, non ! J'ai oublié mon livre ! Pourtant j'étais sûre de l'avoir pris ... ». Avec un soupir, je dépose mon propre exemplaire sur la table entre nous deux.

— Tiens, tête de linotte. On n'a qu'à suivre ensemble.

Sûrement le succès de la Gazette qui me rend magnanime.


	16. Lily 2

**Oui, alors je sais qu'on l'a déjà vue il n'y a pas très longtemps, mais d'une je l'aime donc je vous demande pas votre avis, et de deux j'ai besoin de la faire intervenir maintenant pour faire avancer l'histoire.**

Lily

Jour de juin, soleil éclatant, vacances à l'horizon. Accessoirement, B.U.S.E.s à terminer entre temps, mais en ce domaine j'ai choisi d'adopter l'attitude Sirius Black® et de reporter les examens de fin d'année au dernier rang de mes préoccupations. Sauf, bien sûr, si Rose Weasley se mêle de venir me jeter au nez que le sortilège de Transfert qu'elle a réalisé pour ses B.U.S.E.s de Métamorphose était bien plus net et plus propre que le mien. Je sais. N'empêche qu'en Potions, mon Philtre de Paix était impeccable.

Pour l'heure, je profite de la pause déjeuner pour aller rêvasser dans l'herbe avec Albus, Lysander et Lily. Eh bien oui, Lily. Elle n'est toujours pas membre de la Gazette ni même complice de notre secret, loin de là, mais comme la petite est très proche de son grand frère et s'entend bien avec la famille Scamander, sa présence parmi nous est devenue insidieusement plus fréquente. Au point que je ne m'en offusque même plus – il faut bien prendre soin de celle qui demeure l'une de nos meilleures informatrices.

— Quand je serai Directeur de Poudlard, marmonne Lysander le nez fourré dans la pelouse avec un air bienheureux, j'instituerai les B.U.S.E.s de Sieste. Ou d'Etude des Nuages, ajoute-t-il en se retournant pour contempler le ciel d'un air rêveur.

— Je pense que je pourrai viser un Optimal dans ce genre de matière, approuve Albus.

— Et ça mènerait à quel métier ? demande Lily. Roupilleur-en-Chef au Département des Oreillers ?

Pour toute réponse, Lysander envisage sa future carrière avec un sourire extatique. Le rêve prend fin quelques instants plus tard quand, après m'avoir défié au jeu de pierre-feuille-chaudron et s'être fait battre à plates coutures, Albus se lève et annonce en soupirant :

— Allez Scamander, debout maintenant. Courage, l'encourage-t-il en entendant une plainte désolée, les vacances reprendront après l'examen d'Arithmancie.

Lysander obtempère de mauvais gré puis tous deux s'éloignent en nous souhaitant une bonne après-midi.

— Pas d'examen pour toi, Malfoy ? interroge Lily.

— Non, j'ai passé les Runes hier. Et il ne nous reste que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour la suite ... Ça passera.

— Je te trouve bien confiant.

— Et toi bien impertinente, petite Potter. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas de cours, toi ?

— Pas cette fois, le professeur Broadbent est occupé toute la journée à surveiller les A.S.P.I.C.s de Potions. À ce propos, il paraît que ce matin Lisa Midgen a complètement paniqué. On m'a dit qu'elle avait tellement pleuré dans son chaudron qu'elle avait réussi à transformer sa Goutte du Mort-Vivant en Amortentia.

Je souris en devinant que cette même information nous attend déjà sur un parchemin envoyé Poste restant, à Pré-au-Lard.

— Le philtre d'amour ? dis-je pour reprendre la conversation. Utile à savoir. L'examen a dû être animé.

— Oui, j'imagine ! admet Lily en souriant.

C'est drôle, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait tant de taches de rousseur.

— Mais comment es-tu si bien informée ?

J'ai vraiment fait appel à mes plus grands talents de comédien pour que la question ait l'air innocente. Lily n'a pas l'air de se méfier et répond avec un air nonchalant qu'elle tient ça de son grand frère, James. Ce qui me laisse songeur.

— Hum ... Il n'a pas tenté de récupérer un peu d'Amortentia au passage, par hasard ? Ça vaut une petite fortune, ce trésor.

— Malfoy, toujours aussi vénal, se moque Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, ça va ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'une petite troisième année comme toi ne vendrait pas père et mère pour obtenir quelques gouttes d'Amortentia ! Allez petite Potter, dis-je d'un ton taquin, avoue un peu : quel pauvre cœur voudrais-tu faire chavirer ?

À ma grande surprise – car je n'ai lancé cette pique que pour bavarder – Lily se met à détourner le regard avec l'air parfait de la jeune sorcière fleur bleue prise en flagrant délit. Lily Potter amoureuse ? Par Salazar, c'est le ragot de l'année !

— Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me confier, ajouté-je d'un ton enjôleur en tendant les bras vers elle. Viens me voir, raconte tout à ton cher oncle Malfoy.

Lily se dégage en éclatant de rire mais ne s'éloigne pas pour autant. Je devine son dilemme : à ma gauche, avoir le bonheur de parler de ses amours à un auditeur attentif, à ma droite, devoir révéler son précieux secret à un individu parfaitement infréquentable dans mon genre. Je croise les doigts en espérant que la carte « je ne devrais pas, donc j'en ai envie » va jouer en ma faveur dans son esprit d'adolescente.

— Bon, puisque tu veux tout savoir ...

Victoire ! Quel génie, Merlin, quel génie.

— En fait, j'hésite. D'un côté il y a ... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça, moi ? se reprend-elle soudain en faisant mine de se relever.

— Non, non, reste ! Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à Albus ! Je n'enverrai même pas de rumeur à la Gazette !

Il faut bien faire des compromis. Lily fronce les sourcils, toujours hésitante et méfiante.

— Tu me le jures ?

— Juré sur ma baguette. Si tu y vois la moindre allusion dans la Gazette, tu auras le droit de venir m'arracher les yeux. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

— Bon. Pas un mot à Albus, d'accord ? Ni à Lysander ?

— Lysander ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

Oh, le joli fard que Lily vient de piquer. Avec les tâches de rousseur et la crinière rousse, ça commence à devenir un petit peu monochrome.

— Eh bien ... En fait, c'est de lui que je parle. Plus ou moins ... J'hésite avec son frère jumeau.

**Tadaaam.**

**La suite dans le prochain épisode.**

**Oh tiens, j'y pense : si vous pouviez choisir, quel point de vue vous ferait plaisir pour le prochain chapitre ? J'avais pensé vous faire découvrir un nouvel épisode de la Gazette mais si vous avez un autre souhait inavoué pour la suite, un personnage chéri par-dessus tous, même un qui n'a pas encore eu de chapitre à son nom ... **

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à faire des propositions !**


	17. Gazette 2

**Chers lecteurs, suite au chapitre précédent j'ai reçu trois propositions de points de vue très intéressants, mais qui correspondaient à trois personnages différents. N'ayant pas envie de faire de jaloux, je vous encourage donc à continuer les votes jusqu'au prochain !**

Gazette

_Chers lecteurs, en cette fin d'année notre Gazette fourmille d'informations de dernière minute à vous transmettre impérativement avant le départ en vacances. Nous sommes en effet au regret de vous annoncer que, pour cause de flemme, les publications de la Gazette de Poudlard seront interrompues tout au long des congés d'été. _

_Fauteurs de troubles, héros de nos quotidiens et amants maudits en tous genres, ne vous croyez pas pour autant à l'abri. C'est avec un zèle renouvelé que vous nous retrouverez dès le départ du Poudlard Express à la prochaine rentrée._

_Cordialement,_

_La Rédaction_

Chronique mondaine

**Vanessa Nott **et **Edward Bones**, 7ème année Serpentard, se seraient réconciliés (pour le moment) et envisageraient de passer un été en amoureux aux Maldives. La perspective de les voir revenir bronzés, quoiqu'ahurissante, étant néanmoins du domaine du possible, la Rédaction propose que « l'éminence grise » soit dorénavant rebaptisée « l'éminence orange ».

Anguille sous roche (et même baleine sous gravillon) entre **Angelina Wood**, 4ème année Gryffondor, et **Patrick Finnigan**, 4ème année Poufsouffle, aperçus en flagrant délit de bécotage approfondi près de la statue de Grégory le Hautain. L'histoire ne dit pas encore si ce jeune flirt passera l'été.

Divers

La Rédaction est heureuse de vous annoncer que **Franck Scrimgeour**, 5ème année Gryffondor, semble s'être heureusement remis de ses mésaventures de bureau grâce aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh. Le pauvre en était tout de même encore bien sonné lors de l'épreuve des B.U.S.E.s de Défense contre les forces du Mal, si l'on en juge par la façon dont il a tenté de lutter contre un Pitiponk en faisant apparaître un Patronus.

Panique au pays des Potions : l'épreuve des A.S.P.I.C.s aurait mal tourné pour la malheureuse **Lisa Midgen**, 7ème année Poufsouffle. Elle aurait versé tant de larmes dans son chaudron qu'elle aurait réussi à transformer sa Goutte du Mort-Vivant en Amortentia.

Pour éviter les crises de nerfs de ce genre lors de vos prochains examens, Honeydukes recommande la consommation immodérée de Routoudoux, les nouvelles guimauves garanties nirvana. Dix Mornilles la livre, une affaire !

Weasley

**Rose Weasley**, 5ème année Gryffondor, aurait semble-t-il la tête ailleurs ces jours-ci ... L'Amazone deviendrait-elle fleur bleue ? Difficile de croire, tout de même, que la moindre amourette ait pu perturber son impeccable concentration lors du passage des B.U.S.E.s.

Certains de nos lecteurs se seraient plaints des attitudes de plus en plus vaniteuses du jeune **Louis Weasley**, 3ème année Gryffondor, dont l'ascendance française deviendrait péniblement sensible. Jeune homme, sache que nous t'avons désormais à l'œil.

La Rédaction (ainsi que toute la moitié masculine de nos lecteurs) tient à souhaiter de délicieuses vacances à la charmante **Roxanne Weasley**, 5ème année Serdaigle, et prie quiconque la croiserait sur une plage de nous faire à tout prix parvenir des photos.

Quidditch

Que Gryffondor a remporté la Coupe cette année, personne ne l'ignore. En revanche ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c'est comment **Serena Jordan**, 6ème année Gryffondor,en a chaleureusement félicité **James Potter** au cours de la soirée de célébration qui a suivi leur victoire.

Liés d'amitié par leur commune amertume, les précédents amants de la belle que sont **Lorcan Scamander**, 5ème année Serdaigle, et **Georges Wood**, 6ème année Poufsouffle, se seraient consolés en s'inscrivant ensemble à un stage d'entraînement intensif de Quidditch pour l'été. L'année prochaine sera-t-elle pour eux l'occasion de prouesses inédites ?

Enfin, pour avoir été la source d'inspiration d'un bon nombre de nos articles, pour avoir été arrogant, borné, insolent, exaspérant mais tout de même outrageusement doué sur un balai, la Rédaction tient à adresser ses meilleurs vœux à ce cher **James Potter**, qui s'apprête à quitter Poudlard. Puisse-t-il décrocher l'avenir de joueur professionnel qu'il espère et continuer à nous faire rêver.

_[La Rédaction tient à préciser que plus aucun compliment ne passera par sa plume après cet article éprouvant]._

_La suite dépend de vous._

_Bonnes vacances ! Nous attendons vos cartes postales,_

_La Rédaction_

**Alors, quel personnage vous ferait rêver pour la suite ?**

**PS : je précise, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, que cette fic était au départ un pur délire de mon imagination sans queue ni tête, et que je n'ai commencé à inventer l'intrigue qu'au bout d'un certain nombre de chapitres. Donc si vous êtes un peu perdu, c'est normal. Mea culpa.**


	18. Narcissa

**Ce chapitre s'est construit peu à peu dans mon esprit léthargique, hier soir aux alentours de 2 heures du matin, jusqu'à ce que je me résigne à rallumer la lumière pour tout noter sur un papier. J'espère que vous conviendrez qu'il en valait la peine.**

**Bienvenue au manoir Malfoy ...**

Narcissa

Ma grand-mère est la plus belle femme du monde. Je ne connais pas de vision plus éblouissante que celle de son portrait aux côtés de mon grand-père, le jour de leur mariage. Lui, impeccable et altier en redingote grise et canne à pommeau, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle, charmante et délicieuse avec ses sages anglaises blondes et sa grande robe blanche.

― Un jour, il faudra que tu nous ramènes une demoiselle aussi belle que ta grand-mère, ordonne une voix grave dans mon dos.

― Grand-père ! Grand-mère ! m'écrié-je en me précipitant vers eux à l'autre bout du grand salon. Vous êtes déjà rentrés de Saint-Pétersbourg ?

Ma grand-mère m'étreint dans un frou-frou de soie crémeuse.

― Entre les vieux amis exilés de ton grand-père et toi, mon chéri, mes préférences sont très nettes, me répond-elle. Oh, regarde Lucius ! Le voilà qui devient plus grand que moi.

Mon grand-père me tend les bras à son tour et s'amuse à me faire disparaître dans les pans de son immense cape noire, comme quand j'étais petit. Je suis aux anges de les retrouver. Ils sont si merveilleux, si élégants, si ... Malfoy ! Mes parents apparaissent un instant plus tard pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux voyageurs. C'est si drôle de voir mon père face a sien ! Il a toujours l'air d'avoir douze ans quand il se tient si droit. Malheureusement pour mon ego, je suppose qu'il en va de même entre nous deux.

L'heure du déjeuner sonnant à la grande horloge du hall, nous allons nous attabler devant de délicieuses soles meunières – mon plat préféré, et la conversation s'évade vers les nouvelles fraîches de la belle société de Saint-Pétersbourg.

― Au fait, dis-je à mes parents après quelques instants passés à évoquer les brillantes réceptions russes, Albus m'a envoyé un hibou hier. Je suis invité à aller passer quelques semaines chez les Potter, je peux y aller ?

Mon père manque de s'étouffer – sûrement une arête un peu sournoise hélas, c'est la dure loi des soles meunières. Pendant que Grand-père lui claque vigoureusement le dos, Maman se penche vers moi avec un sourire.

― Bien sûr, mon Scorpius. Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas les déranger ?

― Non, je crois qu'on sera nombreux mais ils ont une grande maison à Godric's Hollow.

― Très bien. Je passerai un coup de Cheminette à Ginny Potter pour la remercier. Tu te souviens, Draco, mon chéri ? demande-t-elle à mon père qui se remet tout juste de ses émotions. La petite Ginny Weasley ? fait-elle avec un clin d'œil dont la signification m'échappe.

Mon père tousse et grommelle nous changeons de sujet.

Alors que le dessert arrive dans nos assiettes – tarte au citron, jour de fête , je me laisse aller à rêvasser en pensant à la suite de mes vacances, Poudlard, la Gazette, tout ça ... Grand-mère, comme à son habitude, abreuve Maman de compliments. J'ai toujours été persuadé qu'elle avait décidé de vanter ses qualités pour se convaincre elle-même que la jeune Astoria Greengrass était bien digne de son fils adoré.

― Vous êtes resplendissante, ma chère Astoria ! Cette chevelure sombre ... Vous détonnez superbement parmi nous.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ma mère est bien la seule à cette table qui n'ait pas été frappée par la malédiction – légère et distinguée, certes, mais tout de même bien curieuse – de l'albinos.

― Vous savez, reprend Grand-mère, c'est étrange, mais je crois que vous me rappelez mes sœurs ... Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Les cheveux de Bellatrix et le sourire d'Andromeda. Ah, pauvres chères sœurs ... soupira-t-elle avec nostalgie. C'est que nous formions une belle triade, à l'époque, les trois sœurs Black ...

Black ? Black ! Salazar, le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère, ça vient de me revenir !

― Dites-moi, Grand-mère, dis-je en l'interrompant poliment, est-ce que par hasard vous n'auriez pas connu un certain Sirius ?

**Je précise que la belle Astoria (meilleur prénom) est brune parce que la géniale artiste qu'est Makani en a décidé ainsi. Pour plus d'informations, demandez à Google.**

**Bref, encore une fois merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Tant de reviews, c'est fou, vous allez me faire rougir ... :)**


	19. James

**Après avoir pris quelques jours de vacances, j'ai le plaisir de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette petite histoire ! Et pour reprendre en beauté, je crois que je connais quelqu'un à qui ce chapitre va plaire ...**

James

― Encore un peu de glace au citron, Scorpius ?

― Oui, s'il vous plaît, Mrs. Potter.

Une montagne de glace atterrit dans mon assiette, surmontée d'un généreux nuage de chantilly. Joie ! Cette débauche de douceur me permet de ravaler peu à peu ma timidité. C'est qu'il y a quand même Harry Potter – le seul, le grand, l'unique – à ma droite. Bon, certes, avec l'air béat qu'il affiche et quelques traces de chantilly au coin des lèvres, je dois avouer qu'il perd un petit peu cette aura de Grand Héros et Puissant Justicier Trop Fort que lui prête la légende. Mais il n'empêche.

Heureusement qu'à ma gauche se trouve Albus, et en face Lysander, sans quoi j'aurais eu du mal à prononcer plus de trois mots de tout le repas. Eux, bien sûr, n'ont jamais eu ce sentiment fâcheux d'être une vulgaire chaussette à côté du Survivant.

― Ton frère arrive bientôt, alors ? demandé-je à Lysander pour penser à autre chose.

― Oui, il finit son stage de Quidditch à la fin de la semaine et il viendra ici avec mes parents dans la foulée.

Je glisse un coup d'œil à la petite Lily qui s'est mise à rougir, émue par l'annonce de l'arrivée de son deuxième prince charmant, et je reçois en retour un regard où mes talents de télépathe me permettent de lire distinctement : « N'en parle à personne et surtout pas à mes frères ou je te ferai rôtir dans du Feudeymon ! ». J'en prends bonne note.

Alors que nous sortons de table, Ginny Potter interpelle ses deux enfants, Albus et Lily :

― Est-ce que vous voulez bien allez voir comment va James ? les prie-t-elle d'un ton soucieux. Votre père et moi devons aller faire quelques courses.

― Bien sûr Maman.

― C'est gentil. A tout à l'heure.

Tiens, c'est vrai ça, où donc se cache James Potter ? Je ne suis arrivé à Godric's Hollow que ce matin et, tout préoccupé par l'air maladif qu'avait mon père en m'accompagnant, l'air héroïque d'Harry Potter sur le pas de la porte, et les retrouvailles avec les autres, je ne me suis même pas aperçu qu'il en manquait un. Pendant que leurs parents quittent la maison, Albus et Lily nous entraînent à leur suite dans les escaliers et j'en profite pour les interroger :

― Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, au fait ? Il est tombé malade ?

― Non, non, il n'a rien, répond Albus. En fait ... C'est un peu curieux. Enfin bon, tu vas le voir par toi-même.

― Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

― Il fait un _Poudlard blues_, explique Lily, l'air grave.

― Oh.

Nous atteignons la porte où un écusson indique « James S. Potter » Albus frappe doucement quelques coups, puis pousse le panneau.

― James ?

La pénombre règne dans la chambre. Lysander se dirige vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux et fait surgir un rai de lumière qui me révèle une vision tragique. Sur le lit, prostré et immobile, le fier James Potter s'agrippe à son uniforme de Poudlard, à ses plumes, à ses livres et à ses vieux parchemins en fixant le mur d'un regard vide.

― James ? Tout va bien ?

― Je veux y retourner. Je n'ai pas de vie en dehors de Poudlard. Personne ne me connaît en dehors de Poudlard. Je veux y retourner. Je veux rejouer au Quidditch.

― On peut faire un match dans le jardin, si tu veux.

― Sans public ? Mais quel intérêt ? Sans personne pour commenter, sans points à gagner ... Non, le Quidditch ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu dans ces conditions.

Lily lève les yeux au ciel, soupire, attrape une vieille batte qui traînait par là et l'écrase sur la tête de son grand frère.

― EH ! hurle-t-il en se frottant le crâne. Mais t'es folle ? T'as failli abîmer la batte de Connolly !

― Viens la chercher si tu y tiens ! lance Lily en s'enfuyant.

Nous l'entendons dévaler les escaliers et James, oubliant tout _Poudlard blues_, se rue à sa poursuite pour se venger et récupérer son précieux bien.

― J'ai l'impression qu'on va quand même avoir un match de Quidditch, finalement, dis-je avec un sourire admiratif pour l'audace de Lily.

― Dépêchez-vous de prendre vos balais, approuve Albus. Il faut commencer à jouer avant que les parents ne rentrent, sinon ils vont encore monopoliser le terrain.

Un instant plus tard et armés de nos balais, nous surgissons dans le jardin pour voir James, vociférant toujours contre sa petite sœur, s'apprêter à s'envoler lui aussi pour la pourchasser. Lily, hilare, est déjà loin dans les airs. Elle dépose la précieuse batte sur le toit, puis redescend en piqué pour attraper au sol un Souaffle qu'elle lance aussitôt à Lysander.

Les équipes s'improvisent : Lily, Lysander et moi affrontons James et Albus qui, en tant que joueurs aguerris, ont sur nous le large avantage de l'expérience. Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des bleus : Lily a découvert plus d'un tour auprès de sa Harpie de mère, et Lysander n'a jamais loupé une occasion de jouer avec son frère Lorcan.

Quant à moi, mon père m'a tout appris. Il peut être fier de moi. Je défends vaillamment l'honneur des Malfoy, la gloire de notre maison et la réputation sans pareille de notre nom.

J'espère que personne n'ira lui avouer que James Potter vient de marquer douze buts sous mon nez.

**Connolly était – flemme de vérifier dans le bouquin, je fais confiance à EHP – l'un des Batteurs de l'équipe irlandaise à la Coupe du Monde. Ginny, elle, est une ancienne star des Harpies de Holyhead.**

**Joyeuse continuation de fêtes de Noël ! N'abusez pas du foie gras et amusez-vous bien.**


	20. Lorcan

**Après avoir longuement médité sur l'éternel thème de « Nom d'un griffon mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pourvoir raconter dans ce chapitre », j'ai décidé de me pencher sur un personnage déjà plusieurs fois évoqué mais qui reste très mystérieux ...**

Lorcan

— Et le douzième jour, on a commencé par un entraînement – comme tous les jours, donc – et puis on a eu deux heures de cours théorique – comme le lundi, le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi d'avant, et ensuite ...

Je décroche. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le Quidditch, non, ni que je ne trouve aucun intérêt à Lorcan Scamander, en aucun cas, mais l'emploi du temps détaillé heure par heure de tout le mois qu'il vient de passer en stage de Quidditch, ça ne va pas être possible.

Discrètement, je m'éloigne du petit groupe formé autour du nouveau venu et où chacun l'écoute avec passion : Lysander parce que son frère lui a manqué, Albus et James parce que le Quidditch est leur religion, et Lily ... Lily, à vrai dire, n'écoute rien mais le dévore des yeux. Je me demande tout de même ce qu'elle trouve de si fascinant chez lui, alors qu'elle a eu son portrait vivant sous les yeux depuis une semaine en la personne de Lysander. Mystère. En attendant, je me réfugie sur mon lit et récupère avec délice le roman que j'étais en train de lire à l'arrivée du fameux Lorcan.

Difficile tout de même de se concentrer avec la conversation qui continue à côté.

« Et là, Georges et moi ... »

_Henry se figea et pâlit. Dans le reflet du miroir, il venait de voir apparaître ..._

« Vous n'imaginez pas, c'était fou, il a fait une de ces feintes ! »

— _Henry c'est un piège ! Sauve-toi, tu n'aurais pas dû venir !_

« ... on était épuisés, vraiment. Mais ça en valait la peine. »

_... et s'écroula à ses pieds. Ivre mort._

« Scorpius ? »

Scorpius. Hum. Scorpius. Salazar, mais c'est moi !

— Oui ? dis-je au bout d'une demi-minute de flottement.

Je me rends compte en tournant la tête que tout le monde m'observe avec un air plus ou moins amusé. Je suis sauvé de la cour martiale par l'intervention inopinée d'une petite bestiole miaulante qui vient planter ses minuscules griffes dans mon bras.

— AÏE ! Boule de Poils, arrête !

— Boule de Poils ? Je croyais que tu l'avais appelé Narci ?

— Drôle de nom pour un chat.

— C'est à cause de ma grand-mère, c'est elle qui me l'a offert avant que je vienne ici. Aïe ! m'écrié-je encore avant de soulever ledit chaton par la peau du cou. Ma vengeance sera terrible, dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

Mais la bestiole est futée, et m'adresse de ses yeux tout bleus un regard suppliant et désemparé des plus désarmants. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui faire, maintenant ? Il est à peine plus grand que ma main, ce maudit chaton ... Résigné, je le repose sur la couverture de mon lit et le regarde détaler à toutes pattes. Je sens que je vais finir par m'y attacher. Je suis un être faible.

Pendant ce temps, au moins, la diversion a fait son effet et personne ne pense plus à m'en vouloir pour n'avoir pas écouté Lorcan raconter sa vie.

— Et vous, finit par demander ce dernier, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ces dernières semaines ?

— Oh, tu sais, la routine, répond Lysander avec un geste vague. Dégnomer le jardin, faire un tour de balai jusqu'en Islande, affronter des goules et des loups-garou, tout ça.

— Tu oublies la fois où on est allés assister à l'entraînement privé des Harpies de Holyhead, corrige Albus.

— Oui, pardon.

Le visage de Lorcan se décompose à moitié – l'autre moitié ayant tout de même des doutes sur la véracité de ce discours. C'est assez drôle de voir les deux jumeaux face à face, après réflexion je commence à distinguer les petites différences qui doivent tant passionner Lily. Tous les deux ont la même tignasse blonde emmêlée, le même air d'être parfois complètement ailleurs. Lysander, un peu moins pâle et aux épaules plus larges, donne l'impression d'avoir plus de vie dans les veines. Lorcan, mince et fluet comme seul un Attrapeur sait l'être, est sans doute le plus sensible des deux. L'aventurier contre le poète mystérieux, en somme.

— Les enfants ! appelle la voix de Ginny Potter. Les résultats de vos examens sont arrivés !

La chambre se vide instantanément alors que nous nous ruons tous en même temps dans les escaliers, le cœur soudain battant d'une angoisse que nous avions presque réussi à mettre de côté tout le reste des vacances. Tandis que je dévale les marches, je me sens presque nauséeux. Et si je les avais ratés ? Si je n'avais que trois B.U.S.E.s ? Si je ne pouvais pas continuer la Métamorphose l'an prochain, ou les Potions ? Je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que je veux faire de ma vie, mais que faire si la lettre que j'ai maintenant entre les mains doit me fermer des portes à tout jamais ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi : les jumeaux Scamander se tiennent autour de leur mère – laquelle semble encore plus blonde et plus rêveuse que ses fils, mais qui leur adresse un sourire encourageant. James est pâle comme la mort et s'est assis, son père venant poser la main sur son épaule. Albus tremble comme une feuille et Lily, la seule épargnée par l'épreuve, se moque en douce de nos têtes d'enterrement. Je lui revaudrai ça.

Personne n'a encore ouvert sa lettre. Tout à coup, je sens une petite chose remuer entre mes pieds et découvre le petit chat Narci en train de ronronner contre ma cheville. Je me baisse pour l'attraper et le poser sur mon épaule, j'inspire un grand coup, et j'ouvre.

Tous m'imitent aussitôt.

Un grand silence s'ensuit. Puis un soupir commun de soulagement, après quoi nous échangeons nos lettres pour voir les résultats des autres. Tout va bien. Rien de particulièrement glorieux – tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Rose Weasley – mais rien de tragique non plus. J'ai même récupéré quelques « Optimal » ! Je savais bien que mon Philtre de Paix était réussi. Mais tout de même, ouf.

La soirée se passe en célébration de ces heureuses nouvelles avec les parents Scamander, invités pour l'occasion à rester jusqu'au lendemain, après quoi nous regagnons tous nos chambres. La maison ne manque pas d'espace, mais Albus, Lorcan, Lysander et moi avons préféré loger tous dans la même pièce. L'habitude de vivre en dortoir, sans doute, et bien sûr le besoin naturel de bavarder comme des pies en revenant sur l'événement de la journée.

À moitié habillé, j'attrape Narci et le livre que je lisais tout à l'heure, puis je m'installe confortablement dans mon lit. C'est que c'est confortable, un chaton. Il faudra que j'écrive à ma grand-mère demain matin pour la remercier encore et lui donner mes résultats.

— Albus ! hurle une Lily enragée soudainement apparue dans la chambre. Est-ce que c'est _encore_ toi qui a séquestré mon ...

Lily s'interrompt brutalement en remarquant que la chambre en question abrite quatre jeunes hommes à moitié nus, dont un seul est son frère.

— ... mon exemplaire de « Henry Platter en école de commerce_ » _? achève-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse rougir à ce point. Mais loin de détourner le regard, la petite Lily est complètement hypnotisée.

—Oui, mais je l'ai prêté à Scorpius, répond Albus qui ne se rend compte de rien.

— Ah ? Euh ... Scorpius ? Oh. Hum. Euh ... D'accord. Bon, c'est pas grave. Je ... Tu me le rendras après, d'accord ? Et, euh ... Hum. Bonne nuit, alors.

— Bonne nuit Lily ! répondons-nous tous en chœur, avec en prime un clin d'œil de ma part qui me vaut un nouveau regard furibond.

Il va falloir que je la surveille si je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive un accident.

**En réfléchissant hier soir à la suite de cette fic, j'ai fini par inventer un genre de fin (il serait temps), et je peux vous informer que cette fic durera encore cinq ou six chapitres, mais probablement pas beaucoup plus. Je suis désolée, ça ne sera pas très long, mais je n'ai pas le courage de me relancer dans une fic qui me prendra trois ans ! Et puis j'ai quelques romans sur le feu à ne pas négliger, aussi.**

**J'espère que ça vous ira.**

**Très bonne année 2011 à tous ! **

**Lily Evans, pour toujours et à jamais 2004.**


	21. Sirius  Harry  Lily

**Une, voire quelques surprises dans ce chapitre, pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir annoncé que la fin viendrait bientôt. Enjoy. Je me suis bien amusée à l'inventer, celui-là.**

Sirius – Harry – Lily

_Novembre 1975_

_ON A REUSSI ! ON L'A FAIT ! ON EST LES MEILLEURS !_

_Hier soir pour la pleine lune, et pour la première fois depuis notre première année, Remus ne s'est pas retrouvé seul dans la Forêt Interdite. James, Peter et moi avons brillamment maîtrisé la transformation en Animagi et nous sommes allés l'accompagner en tant que cerf, rat et chien. C'était merveilleux ! Incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille ! Quand je me transforme en chien tout devient plus simple, mes petits soucis d'humain s'envolent, je n'en ai plus rien à faire d'avoir perdu trente-cinq points en étant pris en flagrant délit de violation du couvre-feu. Et je me moque éperdument de m'être pris la gifle de ma vie de la part de la fille pour laquelle j'avais bravé ce fameux couvre-feu. Rien. À. Cirer. Fantastique !_

_En revanche, je suis envahi de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles pensées, d'une toute nouvelle façon de voir le monde. Tout est tellement plus clair quand on observe les choses dans le corps d'un chien, avec quatre pattes rapides comme le vent et des sens auxquels rien n'échappe ! Un pur bonheur. Toutes les années et toutes les peines que nous avons dû supporter pour en arriver là en valaient bien la peine. Il suffisait de voir le sourire de Remus hier soir, quand il est parti vers le Saule Cogneur._

— Bonjour Scorpius, fait la voix endormie de Lily.

Par cette matinée ensoleillée où un coq a eu la mauvaise idée de me réveiller à l'aube, j'ai le plaisir de voir arriver une Lily tout échevelée dans la cuisine des Potter. En pleine lumière, comme ça, ses cheveux lui font comme un nuage roux et doré autour de la tête. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, celle-là. Heureusement que moi, je n'en suis pas à avoir les cheveux gris – ou verts, tant qu'on y est.

Son père arrive aussitôt après elle et nous salue avec toute l'amabilité qu'un réveil récent peut permettre. Lily s'assoit à ma gauche, présidant la table, et se sert une grande tasse de thé tandis que Harry Potter beurre ses tartines en face de moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? me demande Lily en désignant le cahier de cuir rouge que je tiens encore dans les mains.

— C'est un carnet que j'ai trouvé un jour dans Poudlard, un genre de journal qui date d'il y a quelques décennies.

— Ah oui ? C'est drôle comme histoire. À qui il appartenait ?

— Justement, je n'en avais aucune idée jusqu'à cet été. Mais l'autre jour, chez mes parents, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, l'auteur était le propre cousin de ma grand-mère ! C'est curieux, non ? Un certain Black, Sirius de son prénom.

Une bombe n'aurait pas mieux dévasté ce matin tranquille.

Harry Potter, soudain parfaitement réveillé, redresse tout à coup la tête et me dévisage avec un air terrifiant, les yeux exorbités.

— Quoi ? Sirius ? Le journal ... SIRIUS ? TOI ?

— Papa, ça ne va pas ?

— Mais ... Il n'a pas le droit ! rugit soudain Harry, qui devient enragé. Le journal de Sirius ! SIRIUS ! Comment est-il arrivé entre tes mains, Malfoy ? À qui l'as-tu volé ? Comment oses-tu ! hurle-t-il encore en m'arrachant le carnet des mains. Comment oses-tu seulement le garder pour toi, et pire ! L'amener jusque chez moi ! À ma table !

Les vociférations de Harry Potter non seulement me poussent à me ratatiner sur ma chaise en priant Merlin de me changer en souris, mais font également venir Ginny Potter qui surgit dans la cuisine avec un air interloqué. Lily, pendant ce temps-là, reste pétrifiée par la réaction de son père.

— Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclame Ginny Potter en courant vers son mari.

— Cette sale engeance de Malfoy ! Ils n'arrêteront jamais de me voler tout ce que j'aime ! Sirius ! Ginny, il avait volé le journal de Sirius !

— Comment, quel journal ? Il n'y a jamais eu de journal, personne ne t'a rien volé, Harry !

— Toi, tu défends les Malfoy ?

— Ce ne sont pas les Malfoy, ce n'est qu'un gamin !

— Ah oui ? Et est-ce que ce gamin sait que son grand-père a essayé de te tuer quand tu avais onze ans ? Que la sœur de sa précieuse grand-mère est celle qui a tué Sirius ? Est-ce que tu as oublié, Ginny ? Pas moi ! Et son père ne vaut pas mieux ! Je hais les Malfoy, Ginny ! Je n'en veux plus chez moi ! Je veux qu'il parte sur-le-champ, qu'il disparaisse ! Tu entends ?

— Papa ... tente d'intercéder Lily.

La gifle part si vite que personne n'a le temps de la retenir. Et claque dans le petit matin ensoleillé.

— Harry ! s'écrie Ginny Potter, à présent furieuse à son tour.

Lily se tient très droite, immobile sur sa chaise tandis que la marque rouge s'étale sur sa joue. Pendant que ses parents se disputent entre eux, elle se lève et me fait signe de la suivre. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre où elle me conseille de me cacher le temps que les choses se calment.

— Sirius Black était le parrain de mon père et le meilleur ami de mon grand-père, James Potter première version, me confie-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

— James ? dis-je tandis que toute les allusions de Sirius à son inséparable ami me reviennent en mémoire. C'est vrai, il en parle très souvent dans son journal. C'était ton grand-père ?

— Oui, assassiné par Voldemort il y a des années. Comme ma grand-mère. Sirius et les autres aussi ont été tués par les Mangemorts, quelques années plus tard.

— Je suis désolé, je n'en savais rien. Ma grand-mère ne m'a rien dit là-dessus.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, Sirius a été renié par toute sa famille quand il avait seize ou dix-sept ans, donc ça n'est pas très étonnant que ta grand-mère ait perdu contact.

— Ce que ton père a dit ... Sur mon grand-père et ta mère ... C'est vrai ?

Lily me répond par un regard gêné.

— Scorpius, ça s'est passé il y a une éternité. De toute façon, c'était n'importe quoi cette époque. Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes dans toutes les familles. Mais ma mère s'en est très bien sortie, tu vois.

Complètement mortifié, je me lève en soupirant.

— Bon, eh bien je comprends au moins pourquoi ton père veut me chasser d'ici. Je vais aller faire mes bagages.

— Ah non, tu restes ! s'insurge Lily en se levant à son tour. Papa ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, il s'emporte souvent quand on lui parle du passé mais tu n'as rien à voir dans tout ça. Ce fameux journal, tu ne l'as pas volé, au moins ?

— Non, pas du tout ! Je l'ai trouvé en me cachant dans le recoin le plus improbable du château.

— Bon. Je vais redescendre pour voir où ça en est. Maman ne permettra pas que tu t'en ailles comme ça, tu verras. Attends-moi ici, je reviens.

Lily referme la porte derrière elle et je me dirige vers la fenêtre en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Que toutes ces histoires sont compliquées ... Il faut croire que les choses étaient vraiment terribles à l'époque de nos parents pour laisser des traces aussi violentes. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le grand Harry Potter pouvait devenir fou à ce point. Brrr. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Je frissonne en pensant au _Doloris_ que je n'aurais pas manqué de me prendre si c'avait été le cas.

Enfin bref, il me reste quand même un problème assez épineux sur les bras : qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien dire à Albus s'il entre et me découvre tout seul dans la chambre de sa sœur ?

Les minutes s'écoulent avec une lenteur insupportable, me laissant tout le loisir de contempler les posters sur les murs, fouiller discrètement les tiroirs du bureau, tester le confort du lit et regarder par la fenêtre le soleil se lever comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, Lily réapparaît dans sa chambre. Elle est encore plus décoiffée que tout à l'heure, la dispute a dû être éprouvante. Mais dans sa main, Lily tient le journal de Sirius qu'elle me lance avec un sourire.

— Tiens. Tu restes, je te l'avais bien dit. Papa a décidé d'aller passer quelque jour chez mon oncle et ma tante. Il n'y a plus de problème.

Lily. Bien du chemin parcouru depuis ce jour où nous l'avions croisée dans les couloirs avec Albus et Lysander, juste avant d'apprendre ses talents d'espionne et de délatrice. Grande bécasse maladroite qu'elle était. Je dépose le carnet sur le lit, je me lève et je m'approche d'elle. L'honneur est sauf, je suis quand même plus grand qu'elle.

Lily jette ses bras autour de mon cou et je l'embrasse avec ardeur.

Pour le coup, je me demande vraiment ce que penserait Albus s'il entrait maintenant.

**Tadam :) Je vous ai dit que la suite serait courte, je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne s'y passerait rien d'intéressant ... Et on est loin d'avoir fini ! Mouahaha.**

**J'espère que ce n'est pas trop kitsch.**

**Bisous à tous !**


	22. Gazette 3

**Un chapitre sur la Gazette, pas tout à fait sur la même forme que les précédents mais dans le même esprit.**

Gazette

— Je vous annonce une chose : on a du pain sur la planche, nous avertit Albus en posant un énorme sac de toile sur la table.

En ce troisième jour de rentrée, Lysander, Albus et moi avons décidé de sacrifier notre pause déjeuner pour reprendre les activités de notre chère _Gazette de Poudlard_. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que les autres élèves s'imaginent que nous les avons oubliés pendant l'été et qu'ils peuvent dormir tranquilles. Nous sommes donc retournés dans la Salle aux Etagères, autrefois connue également sous le nom de Bibliothèque vide, mais désormais envahie par tous les parchemins, les notes, les fiches et les lettres qui renferment tous les secrets de Poudlard.

— Vous savez que je ne peux vraiment pas rester longtemps ? dis-je tandis qu'Albus vide le contenu de son sac, des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres pleines de renseignements. J'ai mon cours de Runes dans vingt minutes.

— On fera avec, répond Lysander, notre cours d'Arithmancie a été annulé donc Albus et moi avons du temps devant nous.

— Ah bon ? Il est arrivé quelque chose au professeur Hypathie ?

— Il semblerait, soupire Albus avec regret.

Il va sans dire que l'assiduité des élèves du cours d'Arithmancie est essentiellement due aux beaux yeux de leur charmante professeur.

— Etrange ... Il faudrait peut-être s'informer là-dessus.

— Tu sais Scorpius, répond Lysander, si on ne trouve aucune information dans toutes ces lettres, il va tout de même falloir admettre qu'elle est authentiquement malade.

— Nous verrons. Bref, à l'attaque !

Sans perdre davantage de temps, nous attrapons chacun un paquet de lettres que nous commençons à décacheter tout en échangeant les ragots qu'elles révèlent.

— Charlie Wood nous informe que sa sœur jumelle, Angelina, n'est plus avec Patrick Finnigan depuis le mois de juillet. Je savais bien que cette histoire ne tiendrait pas.

— Mon frère et Georges Wood seraient devenus inséparables depuis leur stage de Quidditch cet été ... Oui, bon, on le savait, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

— Louis Weasley serait pressenti pour remplacer James en tant que Poursuiveur chez les Gryffondor. Louis Weasley ... Ce n'était pas lui qui avait déjà la grosse tête l'an dernier ?

— Si, je crois bien.

— Eh bien, ça ne va rien arranger ...

— Tiens ! Regardez ça : Broadbent, le professeur de Potions, nous a envoyé une lettre pour nous informer que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était revenue de vacances avec une bague de fiançailles. C'est génial, même nos professeurs s'y mettent !

— Sérieusement ? Je me demande qui elle va pouvoir épouser, sans doute un Auror ou quelque chose comme ça.

— On n'a qu'à en faire notre premier article : « _Carnet blanc : le professeur Krieger serait sur le point de convoler en justes noces. La Rédaction prie les personnes renseignées sur le sujet de mettre fin à un suspense haletant et de révéler au plus vite l'identité de l'heureux élu. »._

— Impeccable, ça me va, approuve Albus en prenant la plume pour noter ma proposition.

— À propos de professeurs, une Serdaigle nous informe que le professeur McLaggen arbore un bronzage impressionnant, que ça met merveilleusement son sourire en valeur, gna gna gna ... Oui, bon, tout le monde le verra d'ici la fin de la semaine, qu'il est bronzé.

— Et accessoirement, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que ça nous fasse ? soupire Lysander.

— Bon, on a quelques infos sur l'été de Vanessa Nott et Edward Bones ... Il faut qu'on se décide : est-ce que ça nous intéresse encore, maintenant qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard ?

— On le mettra éventuellement à la fin de la chronique mondaine, si on n'a pas déjà trop d'articles.

— Pour ce qui est de la rubrique Weasley, ajoute Lysander, apparemment Rose et sa cousine Molly sont allées passer quelques semaines au Brésil cet été. Exotique. Tiens, Albus, c'est encore ta sœur qui nous écrit ça.

Sans le vouloir, je sursaute en l'entendant parler de Lily, puis replonge aussitôt la tête dans mes papiers. J'espère qu'Albus et Lysander n'ont rien remarqué. Je ne leur ai rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé, le matin où Harry Potter a découvert le carnet de Sirius. Tout le monde s'est accordé à penser qu'il valait mieux ne pas leur parler de la dispute, et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de leur avouer que j'ai embrassé Lily. D'ailleurs, ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Je l'ai à peine revue ensuite : elle a passé le reste des vacances à faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa mère et à rendre visite à ses grands-parents.

Je dois dire que ça m'arrange. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir après ça.

Encore un peu secoué, j'attrape mon sac et une poignée de lettres encore fermées – ça me fera de la lecture pendant le cours de Runes.

**Hypathie d'Alexandrie était une antique mathématicienne grecque. J'ai pensé que ça collait bien à l'Arithmancie :)**

**Comme vous le voyez, rien n'est joué au niveau des histoires de cœur dans cette fic. Scorpius va-t-il revoir Lily ? Le professeur Hypathie est-elle simplement malade ? Qu'est-ce que Rose et Molly sont allées faire au Brésil ?**

**Vous le saurez en continuant à lire les aventures de Scorpius Hypérion ^^**


	23. César

**Je tiens à dire que je suis désolée d'avoir perdu mon chouette rythme de publication du début. J'ai malheureusement moins de temps ces temps-ci et puis bon, c'est classique, la fin d'une fic est moins drôle à écrire que son début.**

**Mais tout n'est pas fini ! Et je vous promets encore quelques chouettes rebondissements dans ce chapitre :)**

César

Je dois avouer que César McLaggen est _très_ bronzé. Beaucoup trop pour un professeur de Sortilèges, en tout cas. Il ne donne pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir passé tout l'été à préparer minutieusement ses cours pour ses élèves bien-aimés ! Enfin, on lui pardonne. Parce qu'il faut admettre que McLaggen est un bon prof : peu de devoirs, beaucoup de points accordés aux élèves méritants – type moi –, et au final la plupart d'entre nous ressortent de son cours en ayant réellement appris quelque chose. Non, vraiment, j'applaudis.

Finalement la seule chose agaçante chez ce type est que toutes les filles de Poudlard lui bavent dessus à la longue, c'est vexant.

— _Aguamenti_ appartient à la catégorie des sortilèges d'Apparition, énonce-t-il tandis que nous prenons des notes. Il permet de faire surgir un jet d'eau de votre baguette, voire une véritable fontaine si vous mettez assez de puissance dans le sort. Une question, Miss Weasley ?

— Oui professeur, répond Rose. Je me demandais si un sort de ce type, ou peut-être une dérivation, pourrait être répondre aux problématiques du manque d'eau ... dans certains pays chauds, par exemple ?

C'est étrange, mais je jurerais presque l'avoir vue faire un clin d'œil. Alors soit je commence sérieusement à fatiguer, soit il faut tout de suite que quelqu'un me mette au courant de la dernière blague à la mode sur le manque d'eau dans les pays chauds.

— Malheureusement non, miss Weasley : ce sort peut remplir un verre, une baignoire, peut-être une petite mare si vous êtes prête à y investir toute la puissance de votre magie, mais certainement pas irriguer un désert. Essayez plutôt de détourner le cours de l'Amazone.

— Je vois, merci.

— Bien. _Aguamenti_, donc, produit une eau pure et claire, non salée et parfaitement buvable. C'est un sortilège qu'il est très utile d'avoir en tête si vous constatez un départ d'incendie quelque part.

La fin du cours sonne au bout d'une heure et je quitte Albus et Lysander pour partir en cours de Runes. Rose, la reine des épines du Sahara, m'accompagne et s'assoit même à côté de moi une fois que nous entrons dans la salle : aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, l'habitude nous est restée depuis cette autre fois où elle avait oublié son livre. Nous n'allons quand même pas jusqu'à discuter, cela dit. Ma bonne volonté a des limites.

Comme souvent, nous passons une bonne partie du cours à tenter de déchiffrer un texte proposé dans _Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques_. Mais un mot m'échappe dans ma traduction, composé d'un ensemble de runes qui ne sont que rarement associées : _Uruz_, _Thurisaz_, _Pertho_ ... Je n'y comprends rien. Pour chercher l'inspiration, je jette un petit coup d'œil discret du côté de ma voisine. Mais Rose, curieusement, n'a pas l'air plus avancée que moi. Rêveuse, elle contemple le vide avec un petit sourire satisfait alors que sa feuille est toujours blanche.

Rose Weasley, avoir la tête ailleurs au lieu de travailler ? Mais où va le monde ! Je vais être obligé de finir ma traduction tout seul, à ce rythme-là !

La petite épine finit par se mettre au travail après s'être attirée un froncement de sourcil du professeur, mais cela n'enlève rien à ma perplexité. Je me demande ce qui peut bien la faire rêvasser comme ça ... Sans doute la pensée de sa prochaine livraison de plumes et de parchemin grand luxe, la connaissant. Ou bien je suppose qu'elle s'imagine déjà en Grande Sorceresse Suprême, Inventrice du sortilège _Aguamegamenti_ qui délivrera le monde entier de la question de l'eau potable, et dignement honorée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ecœurant.

À la fin du cours, malheureusement, je ne suis toujours pas mieux avancé sur mon fameux _Uruz-Thurisaz-Pertho_, et je range mes notes dans mon sac avec la ferme intention d'éclaircir ce mystère. Le soir venu, après m'être creusé la cervelle tout au long du dîner – et sans même prêter attention aux révélations croustillantes de Lysander sur la belle professeur Hypathie, c'est dire ! – je finis par me résigner. Si je veux avoir la moindre chance de trouver le sommeil ce soir, il va falloir que j'aille à la Bibliothèque chercher un dictionnaire.

— Si, je vous jure ! Juste avant qu'on arrive en cours tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Serena Jordan qui racontait discrètement à Lynn Thomas que le professeur Hypathie avait été quittée pour ... Où tu vas, Scorpius ?

— À la Bibliothèque, toujours cette histoire de runes qui me prend la tête. Mais tu me raconteras la suite quand je rentrerai tout à l'heure, promis ?

— Ça marche. Ne travaille pas trop.

— Tu me connais. Bonne soirée !

La nuit est déjà tombée sur le château et à cette heure-ci, le chemin de la Bibliothèque n'est pas très fréquenté. Plus je monte dans les étages et plus les lieux se font vides le quatrième étage est même à peu près désert. C'est très étrange de marcher dans ce vieux château et d'entendre les moindres bruits autour de soi : la cadence de mes pas, une fenêtre qui claque dans une salle mal fermée, le grincement d'une armure, la rumeur assourdie de la Grande Salle ... J'aime bien avoir le château pour moi, de temps en temps.

Soudain, alors que j'approche de la Bibliothèque, un bruit très insolite me parvient et me pousse à me cacher instantanément derrière la statue de Morgane la Fée. Je tends l'oreille et j'écoute un moment pour m'assurer de ce que j'ai cru entendre ... Ça m'a l'air indéniable. Il y a deux personnes en train de s'embrasser à dix pieds de moi. Comme ça tombe bien, j'ai justement de quoi prendre des notes !

Les deux tourtereaux se croient certainement seuls et en profitent amplement. J'essaie de percevoir quelques morceaux de conversation, car ce n'est pas que les autres petits bruits ne m'intéressent pas, mais avec une obscurité pareille je n'arrive pas du tout à distinguer de qui il s'agit. Or l'affaire m'a l'air de première importance.

— On ne devrait pas rester là, susurre une voix de fille. Et si quelqu'un venait ?

— Ce serait un désastre, ma belle, répond l'autre avec une sorte d'insolence. On m'enverrait à cent lieues d'ici et on m'interdirait de te revoir.

— Ce serait bien dommage ...

Longue pause dans la conversation. Vaguement gênante. Mais drôle.

— C'est vrai que je suis bien trop jeune pour toi, reprend finalement la fille.

Y aurait-il un scandale entre un Serpentard de 7ème année et une innocente (ou presque) Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle à peine entrée à Poudlard ?

— Hum ... Tu n'as pas tort, j'aurais peut-être dû rester avec l'autre. Celle qui est de mon âge.

— Celle qui est vieille, tu veux dire ! ricane la demoiselle.

Serait-ce Patrick Finnigan, cherchant une remplaçante à Angelina Wood ? Ah, ce petit suspense est délectable, je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde !

— Non, ne parlons pas d'elle, finalement. Elle ne m'intéresse plus du tout.

— J'y compte bien. En fait, je ne veux pas du tout que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment.

— Mais bien sûr, princesse.

Autre pause. Si je pouvais seulement y voir quelque chose ... Mais non, les ombres sont encore trop épaisses pour reconnaître les deux amants. En revanche les bruitages me renseignent très précisément sur ce qu'il se passe.

— Il fait trop froid dans ces couloirs. Tu sais ce que je voudrais, beauté ?

— Dis-moi.

— Retourner à cette nuit, là-bas, sur la plage ... Tu te souviens ?

— Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. À quoi est-ce que tu crois que je pense, toute la journée ?

L'homme se met à rire, et tout à coup l'évidence me frappe. Je reconnais ce rire. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ses dents blanches ou sa peau bronzée pour que son visage apparaisse aussitôt dans mon esprit. Et du même coup, je comprends qui est la fille qui l'embrasse depuis une demi-heure. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en douter plus tôt ?

— César ? Je crois que j'ai entendu du bruit. Viens, allons autre part.

— Si tu veux, Rose.

**Tadaaaaam ^^**

**Je m'amuse tant. Si quelque chose vous a échappé, relisez le passage du chapitre précédent sur les vacances au Brésil. Ou posez-moi vos questions.**

**L'usage des runes dans ce chapitre ne répond à aucune logique (car j'avais la flemme d'en trouver une), toute ressemblance avec un raisonnement sensé est donc purement fortuite. **

**Avis aux personnes qui se reconnaîtront : j'ai failli suggérer que Rose ait une grande bouche mais je n'ai pas osé, cela dit vous voyez que j'ai pensé à vous ...**


	24. Rose 3

**C'est bien parce que je vous aime que j'écris ce chapitre au lieu d'aller lire le Trône de Fer.**

Rose

Je tourne et je retourne la pièce dans ma main, indécis. Dehors, la pluie tombe à verses, un véritable déluge qui a forcé tous les élèves du château à rester à l'intérieur en ce dimanche. Seuls les plus irréductibles joueurs de Quidditch – l'équipe de Serpentard, en l'occurrence – trouvent encore le courage de braver cette petite tempête. Lysander a de son côté été traîtreusement attaqué par un rhume coriace et reste cloué à l'Infirmerie. Des trois grands maîtres du ragot il ne reste donc que moi, moi et la plus fameuse révélation qui m'ait jamais brûlé les lèvres.

Je retourne et tourne la pièce, une humble Mornille à l'éclat terni. Bien installé dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre à regarder la pluie tomber, je me torture l'esprit depuis des heures. En parler ? Ne pas en parler ? Le divulguer ? Le clamer sur les toits du château, avertir tout Pré-au-Lard, envoyer un mot au Ministère ?

ROSE WEASLEY FREQUENTE CESAR MCLAGGEN

Ça pourrait même atteindre la _Gazette du Sorcier_, la vraie, une annonce pareille. Encore faudrait-il la reformuler habilement.

Amour, Sorts et Beauté au château de Poudlard !

Scandale ! Un professeur de Poudlard marivaude avec sa charmante élève

Une étudiante harcelée par un maître en Sortilèges

Rose Weasley sort avec son prof !

Un couple mystérieux aurait été pris en flagrant délit de ratissage d'amygdales

Hum ... J'hésite. La pièce va et vient dans ma main. En parler ? Ne pas en parler ?

La pièce m'échappe, dévale, roule, vacille, s'arrête enfin et tombe. Face. Le sort en est donc jeté. Rah, ils ont de la chance, tout de même. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule personne à qui aller avouer tout ce que je sais.

Quittant ma fenêtre et la salle commune de Serpentard, je me rends vers l'endroit où je suis sûr de pouvoir trouver Rose un jour de pluie : la Bibliothèque. Je veux bien qu'un bellâtre la dévergonde une fois la nuit tombée, mais rien n'empêcherait Rose de venir faire ses devoirs à la Bibliothèque le dimanche après-midi. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée car l'endroit, pour une fois, est quasiment bondé. Rose elle-même, que j'aperçois au détour de quelques rayonnages, partage sa table avec sa cousine Molly et quelques autres Gryffondor. Mais comment l'attirer sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien ?

— Weasley ? Désole de te déranger.

La voyant lever la tête, je fais de mon mieux pour afficher l'air contrit et maussade que je ne manquerais pas de faire si ma démarche était sincère.

— Je n'arrive pas à faire ma traduction de Runes pour demain. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'expliquer quelque chose ?

— C'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Malfoy, me rétorque-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

La pauvre. Si seulement elle savait tout le mal que je peux lui faire.

— S'il te plaît, grimacé-je. Je suis bloqué, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Ça te prendra cinq minutes.

Rose soupire, lève les yeux au ciel, échange un regard résigné avec ses amies mais finit tout de même par venir me rejoindre. Je la prends aussitôt par le bras et, faisant mine de l'entraîner à une table, je la force à me suivre et à sortir de la Bibliothèque.

— Mais où est-ce que tu vas, Malfoy ? s'énerve-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de ...

— Je sais pour toi et McLaggen.

Fou comme quelques mots chuchotés peuvent inverser un rapport de force. Rose, frappée de stupeur et de panique, fait encore quelques pas en me laissant l'emmener jusqu'à ce qu'une faiblesse la prenne et qu'elle s'arrête en plein couloir.

— Tu ... Je ne ... Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, souffle-t-elle, toute pâle.

— Ne reste pas là ! dis-je en la forçant à me suivre encore jusqu'à un couloir plus désert. Tu veux que je le dise plus fort ? Je vous ai vus. Hier soir, juste à côté d'ici, près de la statue de Morgane la Fée. Tu me crois ou tu veux que te répète votre conversation ?

— Je ... Oh. D'accord. Je te suis.

Il faut se mettre à sa place : peut-être s'est-elle confiée à une ou deux amies proches, mais je suis après tout son plus grand rival, réputé ambitieux et sans cœur de surcroît. Bref, la personne idéale pour la trahir et ruiner toute sa vie. En sifflotant, je conduis Rose jusqu'à une salle de cours inutilisée et la fais asseoir sur une chaise. Il me semble qu'elle a encore pâli depuis tout à l'heure.

— Donc, comme je te disais ...

— Malfoy, s'il te plaît n'en parle pas ! m'implore-t-elle très vite.

— Alors justement, c'était la question que je me posais. Je suis sûr que c'est le genre de choses qui intéresserait beaucoup la _Gazette de Poudlard_, je pourrais leur envoyer une lettre ...

— Non ! Pas la Gazette ! s'écrie-t-elle avec effroi. S'il te plaît, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Oh, Merlin ...

— À moins que tu aies des ... arguments ? Qui soient assez convaincants, hum ?

Rose me regarde sans comprendre, ou plutôt en ayant peur de comprendre les allusions que je pourrais être en train de lui faire. Tant pis, j'abandonne mon air lubrique.

— Je t'en prie, dit-elle encore, je ne te demande pas ça pour moi, mais ...

— L'interdiction formelle faite aux professeurs d'avoir des relations avec leurs élèves ? Ah oui, tu fais bien de m'y faire penser, j'oubliais.

— Malfoy, sincèrement, tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'il te plaît ! m'exhorte Rose, à présent livide.

— Oh, ça va, ne sois pas dramatique, finis-je par dire avec un grand soupir. Tu me crois vraiment capable de démolir sa carrière simplement pour le plaisir de vous dénoncer ? Ah, belle image de moi ! Merci, j'apprécie !

— Alors ... Alors tu ne vas rien dire ? balbutie la petite épine, tous ses piquants disparus.

— Tout de même, vous auriez pu mieux vous cacher ! Ça n'était vraiment pas pour des yeux innocents, cette affaire, imagine qu'un petit 1ère année vous soit tombé dessus !

— Tu n'en parleras pas ? Tu me promets ?

— Je ne promets rien du tout, tu verras bien ce qui arrivera. Mais quelle idée, aussi, un prof ! Et McLaggen, par-dessus le marché ! Et pourquoi pas Broadbent, pendant qu'on y est ? Lui au moins a de la cervelle. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que je pose des questions pareilles ?

— Bon, bref, dis-je avant que Rose ne se lance dans un exposé détaillé des charmes de son amant. Je t'ai à l'œil, Weasley. Je ne ferai peut-être rien pour le moment ... Mais je ne garantis pas qu'un mot ne m'échappe pas ça où là. On s'est compris ?

Rose hoche la tête, muette. Sur ces paroles et un dernier regard lourd de menaces, je quitte la salle et repars vers les quartiers des Serpentard, la tête encore pleine de la confrontation. Fallait-il être plus sévère ? Ou moins ? Je n'allais pas la rassurer, quand même ! Qu'elle aille voir l'autre poseur pour se consoler.

Je croise en chemin une équipe de Quidditch aux couleurs vert, argent et boue, ainsi qu'un Albus rayonnant de satisfaction. Ah, parfait ! À mon tour d'aller me confier à un ou deux amis proches.

**Et sur ce, bonne nuit :)**


	25. Sirius 6

**Encore une longue absence, j'en suis désolée, mais vous reconnaîtrez que quand il fait un froid pareil la seule chose intelligente à faire est d'aller hiberner !**

Sirius

— Ma propre cousine ! s'exclame encore Albus pour la douzième fois de la journée et la trente-septième depuis trois jours.

Le pauvre a du mal à s'en remettre, il faut le comprendre. Lysander lui tapote l'épaule avec un air compatissant.

— Moi qui croyais la connaître un peu ... Mais aussi, quand vous avez trop de cousins pour être encore capable de les compter, allez savoir ce qu'il se trame dans leur tête. Enfin tout de même, McLaggen ...

— Eh oui, je sais, soupiré-je en chœur. Ça m'a fait un sacré choc à moi aussi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir dit, quand même ?

— Tu plaisantes !

La physionomie d'Albus s'étant aussitôt illuminée d'un sourire machiavélique, je commence à m'inquiéter de sa discrétion. Pour l'instant aucun risque, nous sommes tranquilles dans notre chère Salle aux Etagères, mais pour la suite ...

— Dites-moi, vous deux, j'espère que je peux compter sur vous pour garder le secret.

— Euh ... Scorpius ? me répond Lysander. Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? Les deux plus grands délateurs de l'école après toi ?

— Justement, si j'arrive à me taire vous pouvez bien faire un effort !

— En fait je ne comprends toujours pas très bien pourquoi tu t'acharnes à étouffer cette affaire, remarque Albus pour la huitième fois en trois jours.

J'hésite entre aller me frapper la tête contre le mur et frapper plutôt _leurs_ deux têtes l'une contre l'autre. Juste pour voir.

— C'est simple : la menace perd tout son intérêt si on l'exécute. Imaginez un peu si on dévoilait tout. Bon, d'accord, ce serait fabuleux de voir tout le château et toute l'Angleterre hurler au scandale, et je ne sais pas si on serait très fiers de voir McLaggen viré et Rose discréditée à vie, mais avouons-le, ce serait drôle.

— Exactement, approuve Lysander.

Albus hoche la tête avec un air tellement enthousiaste qu'il va finir par me faire douter de son sens de la famille.

— Certes, mais on peut faire mieux ! dis-je encore en espérant les convaincre, cette fois. En ce moment, Rose est complètement affolée à l'idée qu'on les dénonce et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'on continue à les laisser tranquilles. Pour commencer, elle ne dit plus un mot en cours et ne gagne plus aucun point pour Gryffondor.

— Tu mets ça en avant parce que c'est toi son principal rival, m'arrête Albus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse, à nous, que tu sois mieux vu qu'elle ?

— Il n'y a pas que ça ! Elle a sûrement dû mettre McLaggen au courant, et je vous garantis qu'on se récoltera des « Optimal » à tous nos devoirs jusqu'à la fin des temps.

— Mouais.

— On pourrait aussi leur demander de nous couvrir à chaque fois qu'on voudra sortir après le couvre-feu, de nous fournir tous les soirs en Biéraubeurres, de nous raconter tout ce qu'ils savent sur ceux qui les entourent ... Notamment les profs, pour McLaggen.

Albus et Lysander échangent un regard blasé, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus lève les yeux au ciel et me donne leur bénédiction commune.

— Bon, d'accord, amuse-toi un peu si tu veux. Après tout on ne saurait rien de tout ça sans toi. Mais tu as intérêt à nous récolter de belles rumeurs pour compenser !

— C'est promis, dis-je avec un sourire. Vous savez à qui vous vous adressez, tout de même ? Le plus grand délateur de l'école.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous rangeons nos affaires pour aller déjeuner. Il est tôt et la Grande Salle est encore assez vide, mais j'ai néanmoins le plaisir sans égal de voir que César McLaggen, en m'apercevant, se met à serrer les poings nerveusement et m'adresse un chaleureux sourire crispé. Voilà qui est idéal pour me mettre en appétit, et je ne tarde pas à me jeter sur les tartes et les gâteaux qui couvrent la table.

Au moment où, heureux, gavés et repus, nous nous apprêtons à nous lever et à regagner la salle commune, je m'interromps en voyant Rose entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle croise mon regard, se fige, puis attrape le bras de Molly Weasley et court se cacher à la table des Gryffondor en ayant l'air de vouloir disparaître.

— Finalement, je crois que je vais rester encore un peu, dis-je à Albus et Lysander. Le spectacle est prometteur.

— Profites-en bien, tu nous raconteras !

Je me rassois donc et, pour me donner une contenance puisque je ne peux plus rien avaler, sors le journal de Sirius dont j'avais l'intention de relire un certain passage.

_Octobre 1974_

_James est encore venu me voir pour me demander des conseils sur la meilleure façon d'aborder une fille. Comme si je ne la lui avais pas déjà expliquée dix fois, ma technique imparable ! C'est pourtant simple, il suffit de savoir compter : la regarder, puis détourner le regard pendant trois fois plus de temps qu'on ne l'a regardée, et recommencer. Ajouter un sourire ravageur ici ou là. Regarder une autre fille de temps en temps pour faire diversion. Et c'est prêt._

_Enfin je ne me fais pas de souci pour James, il se débrouille déjà très bien tout seul._

Je jette un œil vers Rose par-dessus mon vieux carnet rouge. Elle semble encore très agitée, faisant tomber ses couverts ou posant le coude dans le beurre. Je la vois surprendre mon regard et lui adresse un sourire des plus innocents. Rose pâlit, se mord les lèvres, tend la main vers la carafe de jus de citrouilles, me regarde à nouveau ... Je crois qu'elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas venir m'en proposer pour s'attirer mes bonnes grâces. La pauvre. Je suis si cruel.

Décidant d'arrêter de la tourmenter pour le moment, je retourne à ma lecture. Mais c'est curieux, je passe tellement de temps à observer Rose en ce moment que j'ai l'impression de la voir encore alors que je ne la regarde plus. C'est vraiment très étrange. Je la connais pourtant depuis longtemps, la petite épine, mais à force de ne la voir que comme un insupportable petit aiguillon dans le pied, il faut croire que je ne l'ai jamais tellement regardée. Dommage ... Elle a beau être toute petite, je dois dire que la qualité compense la quantité. Quelque chose avec ses cheveux ... Ou ses yeux, peut-être.

Je repense soudain au moment où je l'ai découverte dans les bras de McLaggen, l'embrassant passionnément. Hum. Hem.

Enfin bref.

_De mon côté les choses sont assez compliquées, ces temps-ci. Il semblerait que la petite blonde de Poufsouffle ait des vues sur moi, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais j'étais justement sur le point d'opérer un rapprochement stratégique avec la belle Préfète de Serdaigle (un rien de Biéraubeurre sous les étoiles et le tour est joué). Rien dans tout cela qui me dérange, personnellement, mais il paraît que c'est mal vu d'abuser des bonnes choses. _

_Encore une morale inventée par ceux qui n'ont _jamais_ réussi à abuser des bonnes choses ..._

— Tu lis encore ce vieux journal ?

Subitement, je me retrouve à faire tomber mon verre et à plonger mon coude dans la saucière. Lily me sourit timidement.

— Oh. Salut, euh ... Oui, comme tu le vois. Le ... Le journal. De ton père. Enfin non, de Sirius, je veux dire. Voilà. Et toi, ça va ?

Si Sirius me voyait il serait affligé. D'ailleurs je me vois et je suis affligé. Lily, en revanche, semble un peu étonnée mais ne s'offusque pas.

— Pas trop mal, pas trop mal. Je me demandais ce que tu devenais, vu que ça fait un petit moment qu'on ... Enfin, qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Je vois que tu passes toujours autant de temps avec mon frère. Tu sais s'il voit quelqu'un en ce moment ? Je le trouve bizarre.

Elle s'en tire beaucoup mieux que moi à ce jeu-là. Quand je pense qu'elle n'est qu'en 4ème année, je ne devrais pas me faire avoir comme ça ! Mais après tout, Lily n'est pas n'importe qui. Je sais à qui je m'adresse. La plus grande délatrice de l'école – devant moi.

**Ah, l'amour, les petits oiseaux, les hormones, tout ça, tout ça ... C'est si mignon. **

**Passez une excellente semaine !**

**Lily**


	26. Rose 4

**Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas d'inspiration, non. Dans le fond, je sais globalement ce que j'ai envie de raconter dans ce chapitre. Mais ... Pas trop. À voir. Gneh.**

**Hommage du jour : Sir Christopher Lee, qui vient de recevoir le Fellowship Award aux BAFTA, et que j'ai vu en vrai (!) il y a quelques semaines avec mes vrais yeux et tout et même pas en rêve, c'était tellement fou, bref, à part vous raconter ma vie je voulais tout de même dire que fiou, voilà, tout mon respect et toute mon admiration parce que bon, Christopher Lee.**

Rose

Rien de tel qu'une douche brûlante pour faire le point. Je ferme les yeux, laisse l'eau chaude m'inonder le visage, et j'oublie pendant quelques délicieuses minutes que le reste du monde continue de tourner.

Le temps passe trop vite, ces derniers jours, pour que je m'y retrouve. Où sont passées les journées ? Le rythme harassant de la 6ème année m'a fait travailler comme une bête de somme pendant des semaines entières sans arriver à souffler un seul instant. Les rares moments de répit que Lysander, Albus et moi nous accordons sont sacrifiés à la _Gazette de Poudlard_ et à la mise à jour des derniers ragots. Ce qui prend un temps fou, mine de rien ! C'est terrible, il se passe tellement de choses dans ce château qu'on dirait une véritable fourmilière d'hormones. Si je n'étais pas si fier de ma petite Gazette, j'en aurais sacrément marre.

Quel jour est-on aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais même plus ... Quelque part entre Gryffondor-Poufsouffle et Serdaigle-Serpentard, d'après mes derniers souvenirs de Quidditch. Pas très loin après ce longuissime devoir à rendre en Potions et l'horrible interrogation surprise en Métamorphoses. Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Et avec tout ça, je n'ai même plus le temps de jouer à terroriser Rose Weasley. C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Avoir une pareille mine d'or de divertissement et n'avoir même pas le temps d'en profiter, c'est rageant. Au moins je suis sûr que Rose ne peut pas non plus profiter de cette accalmie puisqu'elle aussi est débordée de travail. Sauf peut-être en Sortilèges ...

— Scorpius ? Ça fait vingt minutes que tu es là-dedans. Tout va bien ? fait la voix d'Albus.

— Hum ? Oui, oui, ça va, je ne me suis pas noyé.

— Cool. Tu me laisses la place, alors ?

Je savais que j'allais me faire avoir. En grommelant, je referme l'eau et sort de la douche avec un frisson. Salazar, j'avais oublié qu'il faisait aussi froid ! Albus me rejette sans ménagement vers notre dortoir glacé et s'enferme dans la douche avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre geste de protestation. Je me vengerai ! Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je prévois surtout d'aller me cacher au fond de mon lit pendant encore cinq précieuses minutes avant de devoir attaquer une nouvelle longue journée.

Je dois m'être rendormi car, lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Albus a déjà émergé de la salle de bain et se sèche les cheveux.

— ...bou pour toi.

— Pardon ?

— Il y a un hibou pour toi, Scorpius ! Le message doit être urgent pour qu'il soit venu te chercher ici, sans même attendre le petit-déjeuner.

Avec un irrépressible bâillement, je me lève et constate en effet qu'un hibou bien dressé se tient à l'autre bout de mon lit et me tend sa patte où un message est attaché. Etrange ... J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave chez moi. J'ai toujours une peur sourde quand je reçois un hibou inhabituel.

— Alors, c'est de qui ? me demande Albus qui s'habille à présent.

_« Est-ce qu'on peut se voir aujourd'hui ? _

_S'il te plaît._

_Rose »_

— C'est curieux, ça vient de ta cousine ...

— Laquelle ?

— Weasley.

— Laquelle ?

— La rouquine.

— Sérieusement, Scorpius ...

Albus lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je lui tends le message avec un sourire narquois.

— « _Rose ..._ _PS : n'en parle à personne _» ? lit-il en haussant les sourcils.

— Ah, il y avait un PS ? Je n'avais pas vu. Du coup je t'en ai parlé. Oups.

— Tu es incorrigible. Bon, à part ça je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien te vouloir.

— Oh, va savoir ... Sans doute un coup de main sur l'essai qu'on doit faire en Runes. Evidemment qu'elle ne veut pas que j'en parle, elle n'avouerait jamais que je l'ai aidée.

— Tu vas lui répondre, alors ?

J'examine le message avec cette fois un peu plus d'attention. Malgré la légèreté dont je fais preuve, il y a là-dedans quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Rose n'a jamais eu besoin de coup de main en Runes, et Rose ne m'a jamais envoyé de message pareil. Est-ce qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose ? Mais depuis quand est-ce que la petite épine se tourne vers moi quand elle a un problème ?

— Allez, par curiosité, finis-je par trancher en attrapant une plume pour griffonner « _Salle d'Arithmancie, 19h »_ au dos du parchemin avant de le renvoyer dans le ciel à la patte du hibou. Tout le monde sera en train de dîner à cette heure-là, on ne devrait pas être dérangés.

— Je peux venir ?

* * *

Le soir venu, et après une nouvelle succession harassante d'exercices, de devoirs et de crises de panique, je me dirige avec Albus vers la salle d'Arithmancie à présent déserte. Un coup d'œil passé par la lucarne de la porte m'apprend que Rose est déjà là, et je fais signe à Albus de se cacher pour qu'elle ne se méfie de rien. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'effraie et qu'elle refuse de me parler en présence de son cousin, j'ai passé toute la journée à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir !

— Ça ne t'ennuie pas de rester là ? Je ne voudrais pas risquer ...

— Non, ça ira. Mais laisse la porte entrouverte !

Dès que j'entre dans la salle, quelque chose me frappe : Rose, que je n'avais pas encore croisée aujourd'hui, est livide. Elle me regarde entrer avec un air angoissé, comme si elle s'apprêtait à passer un examen terrifiant sans la moindre assurance de s'en sortir.

— Merci d'être venu, me dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Mais où est passée la petite épine enjouée et agaçante ? Perturbé, je ne sais plus si je dois avancer, reculer, m'asseoir ou partir tout de suite. Dans le doute, je reste immobile.

— Euh ... Tu ne ... Ça ne va pas ? dis-je maladroitement.

Rose ne répond pas et fuit mon regard. Plusieurs fois, elle ouvre la bouche et commence une phrase avant de renoncer.

— Weasley, je ne voudrais pas te brusquer mais si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y. Je ne vais pas te manger.

— Tu n'as prévenu personne ? me demande-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers moi.

— Bien sûr que non.

Mentir avec aplomb, tout un art.

— À vrai dire Malfoy, tu n'es pas du tout la personne à qui j'aimerais parler mais je n'ai pu trouver personne d'autre.

— Tu sais toujours trouver les mots qui font plaisir, Weasley. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— C'est ...

— C'est les cours ? Les examens ? Les Runes, c'est ça ? Ou un problème en Potions ?

— Non, c'est plus grave, c'est ... En fait, je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée de ...

— T'as triché à un examen ? Tu veux blanchir quelques centaines de Gallions ? T'es recherchée pour meurtre chez les Moldus ? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te vendre un œuf de dragon ?

Rose me regarde subitement avec un air interloqué pendant que je continue à lui faire des propositions absurdes.

— Tu es sérieux ?

— Non, je meuble la conversion. Alors ? Je ne sais pas, moi ! Tu veux monter une agence de call-Vélanes ? Tu as ...

— César me harcèle.

Ah tiens. Je ne l'avais pas envisagé, celui-là.

— Quoi ?

— César, McLaggen si tu préfères ! s'énerve-t-elle brusquement. Il me harcèle, je te dis. J'avais décidé de ne plus le voir mais maintenant il me poursuit dans les couloirs, il m'envoie des dizaines de hiboux, il m'oblige à faire des retenues avec lui pour n'importe quel prétexte ... C'est affreux, il commence vraiment à me terrifier. Vraiment je n'en peux plus, Malfoy !

Maintenant qu'elle a commencé à parler, Rose lâche tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur et me révèle l'étendue de son angoisse. Bien plus que ce que j'en demandais.

— J'ai peur de le croiser à chaque fois que je sors d'une salle, poursuit-elle, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me guette à la fenêtre de mon dortoir. J'en deviens folle, je te jure. Une fois, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton plus sombre, je suis tombée sur lui alors qu'il n'y avait personne autour de nous et ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, je ne voulais pas, je lui ai résisté mais ... J'étais complètement paniquée. Quelqu'un a fini par arriver à l'autre bout du couloir, mais sans ça ... Enfin, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, je ne comprends plus du tout ce qu'il m'arrive.

Moi non plus. Cette histoire me laisse bouche bée, complètement assommé.

— Mais ... Tu ne l'as pas dénoncé ?

— Je ne peux pas ! Il démentirait forcément, je n'ai aucune preuve, et je ne veux surtout pas devoir avouer ce qu'il s'est passé avant ...

— Et personne d'autre que moi n'est au courant ?

— J'en avais parlé un peu à ma cousine, Molly, mais je ne veux plus la mêler à ça maintenant. Elle s'affolerait complètement et de toute façon, elle ne saurait pas quoi faire.

— Alors que moi, avec ma connaissances des sciences occultes ... ?

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Malfoy. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de t'avouer tout ça ? Déjà que j'ai l'impression que tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que je te raconte ...

— Allez, ça va, ne te lance pas dans la tragédie. Je te crois, Weasley. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi je peux t'aider, mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aies raconté n'importe quoi. McLaggen n'était pas très net dès le départ, dans cette histoire.

Rose pousse un soupir et m'adresse un regard soulagé.

— Je sais que j'ai un peu fait n'importe quoi et que tu ne me dois rien mais ... Tu voudrais bien essayer de m'aider ? Faire quelque chose ?

— Hum ... Je ne sais vraiment pas, il faudrait ...

— Je suis prête à te payer, tu sais, enchérit-elle en prenant une petite bourse dans sa poche. Dix Gallions pour que tu me débarrasses de lui.

— Dix Gallions ? Ça te coûte cher, de jouer les femmes fatales.

— C'est ça, moque-toi. Alors ?

La petite Rose me tend l'argent avec un regard décidé. J'hésite à ... Mais non.

— Garde tes Gallions, la belle, je ne vais pas t'exploiter. Ça me blesse, vraiment, que tu croies que j'ai si peu d'honneur. Serpentard peut-être, mais tout de même. Et pour ton soupirant acharné ... Bon, je vais y réfléchir. Donne-moi une semaine.

Emportée par l'enthousiasme et le soulagement, Rose se jette à mon cou. Trois bonnes secondes se passent avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de l'impropriété de sa conduite.

— Oh, pardon, j'oubliais. Hum ... Ça t'ennuierait de me raccompagner à ma Salle Commune ? Je préfère ne pas rester seule dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

**Me connaissant, je vais vous faire une fic en 28 chapitres. **

**Voilà, c'est dit. **

**Bonne nuit les petits.**


	27. Sirius  César

**Roh la la, ce week-end follement constructif à enchaîner le Prince d'Egypte, le Roi Lion et Mulan, y a que ça de vrai. Ça, et raconter des histoires :)**

Sirius-César

— ... et finalement, je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. Avec un délai d'une semaine.

— Une semaine pour éliminer McLaggen ?

Lysander n'a pas l'air très confiant. C'est ennuyeux : si je l'ai recruté dans cette mission, c'était dans l'espoir qu'il soit un peu plus inspiré qu'Albus et moi.

— Ce qui va être le plus délicat dans cette affaire, précise Albus, c'est qu'on a promis – enfin, Scorpius a promis – que Rose s'en tirerait sans être mise en cause. En bref, on ne peut pas vraiment aller voir le Directeur pour lui raconter tous les détails de l'histoire.

Je fais les cent pas dans le dortoir tandis que mes idées tournent en rond dans ma tête sans trouver d'alternative efficace. Depuis que Rose m'a avoué que son ancien amant lui donnait des cauchemars, j'ai beau envisager toutes les stratégies, aucune ne me paraît satisfaisante. L'attirer dans un piège en se faisant passer pour Rose ? Mais quel piège ? Qu'est-ce que trois gamins de 6ème année pourraient bien faire à un maître des Sortilèges ? C'est le genre de plans à nous envoyer tous les trois en retenue jusqu'à la fin de nos jours sans inquiéter McLaggen le moins du monde.

Rah, Salazar ! Si seulement je pouvais avoir une bonne idée !

Pendant ce temps, Lysander et Albus s'efforcent de faire la liste de tout ce qui ne marcherait pas :

— On ne peut pas le dénoncer dans la Gazette.

— Si on l'attirait dans la Forêt Interdite, il s'en sortirait probablement mieux que nous.

— Lui offrir un voyage aux Maldives ?

— Alors d'une, c'est toi qui le paies. De deux, je ne pense pas qu'il partirait loin de Rose. Et de trois, il finirait bien par revenir – et encore plus bronzé, avec ça.

— Bon, finis-je par soupirer, ça ne mène à rien. Allons plutôt déjeuner.

Lysander hausse les épaules avec résignation et Albus admet qu'il meurt de faim. Nous quittons le dortoir et rejoignons la Grande Salle tout en continuant d'imaginer des plans plus rocambolesques et plus absurdes les uns que les autres. Je chercher Rose des yeux à la table des Gryffondor, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être là. Sans doute parce que McLaggen, lui, n'est que trop présent dans cette salle. Je m'assieds donc à la table des Serpentard et j'entame mon déjeuner en gardant les yeux fixés sur mon professeur de Sortilèges, imaginant tous les supplices que je pourrais lui faire subir.

Aux alentours du dessert, je finis par le laisser tranquille pour me concentrer sur ma tarte au citron qui est quand même bien plus alléchante que McLaggen. Je relève les yeux pour voir si Rose a fini par ... Ah, non, elle n'est toujours pas là. En revanche, Lily a croisé mon regard. Lily. Je me sens toujours étrangement coupable quand je la vois. Je me sens perdu, incapable de savoir ce que je devrais faire, ce que je voudrais faire. Comme elle ne détourne pas les yeux, c'est moi qui finis par baisser la tête en me sentant un peu honteux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Et qu'est-ce que je veux, moi ? Tout est si embrouillé depuis ce jour, dans sa chambre, après l'histoire de son père et du journal de Sirius ...

Sirius ! Salazar !

— Je sais ! m'exclamé-je soudain en bondissant de ma chaise.

— Tu as trouvé une idée ? me demande Albus, plein d'espoir.

— Non, mais je sais où aller en chercher une, dis-je en détalant aussitôt pour retourner au dortoir.

Sirius, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Depuis le temps que je lis et relis son journal, je devrais pourtant m'être rendu compte que c'est certainement la personne (enfin, façon de parler) la plus machiavélique, la plus douée et la plus ingénieuse que je connaisse, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de concrétiser des idées invraisemblables. Et d'ailleurs, je crois bien me souvenir d'un certain passage qui était bien inspirant ...

_Avril 1975_

_Ha ha, on l'a bien eu ! Ce sale cafard ne méritait pas mieux ! Et il mettra des mois à s'en remettre ! On est vraiment géniaux._

_Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'on avait envie de s'occuper de cette engeance de vipère qu'est Rodolphus Lestrange, et de lui jouer un tour à notre façon. Mais le jour où il a osé traiter la pauvre petite Rowling _**(1)** _de Sang-de-Bourbe, on a décidé qu'il était vraiment temps de faire quelque chose._

_C'est Remus qui a eu l'idée du philtre d'amour. J'ai demandé conseil à mon oncle Alphard, ce vieux filou, qui connaissait justement un petit revendeur capable de nous en procurer. James a payé pour le philtre, et Peter a proposé de le mettre dans un gâteau en s'arrangeant pour que Lestrange le mange au dîner. Comme toujours, une organisation impeccable. _

_Ah, la magie fait vraiment des merveilles ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle que cette crapule de Lestrange s'échinant pendant toute la semaine à déclarer son amour à la petite Rowling – que nous avions mise dans le secret, tout de même. Double succès d'ailleurs, puisque non seulement Lestrange s'est couvert de ridicule devant tout le château, mais ma chère cousine Bellatrix qui lui est fiancée n'en était pas moins mortifiée. _

_En tout cas, on n'entendra plus parler d'eux de sitôt._

Un philtre d'amour. Mais quels génies.

Je range précipitamment le carnet en entendant Albus et Lysander remonter vers le dortoir. Ils entrent les yeux pleins d'espoir, et je leur adresse un large sourire de triomphe.

— Alors, tu as fini par trouver l'inspiration ? demande Lysander.

— Oh oui.

— Raconte !

— L'objectif est de prendre McLaggen en flagrant délit. Le problème est qu'on ne peut pas impliquer Rose dans cette histoire. La solution ... C'est de faire en sorte que McLaggen aille harceler quelqu'un d'autre.

— Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

— Vous connaissez l'Amortentia ?

* * *

Le piège est prêt. Les Elfes de Maison des cuisines ont été soudoyés. L'Amortentia a été acheté (merci Papa). Le McLaggen sera bientôt ensorcelé.

— Attention, il est en train de se servir de jus de citrouilles ! Scorpius, tu es prêt à décamper ?

— Oui. On se retrouvera devant la salle du cours de Sortilèges. Faites en sorte que le plus de monde possible soit là.

— Ne t'en fais pas, on a tout prévu.

Lysander pose sa main sur mon épaule en un geste plein de compassion.

— Scorpius, c'est beau ce que tu fais. Merci de te sacrifier pour la communauté.

— Ça ne s'appelle pas se sacrifier, ça s'appelle perdre à « baguette-feuille-chaudron » **(2)**, dis-je en grommelant.

— Oui, mais il n'empêche. Ton geste ne sera pas oublié.

— Ne prenez pas trop de photos, tout de même ...

— Il en a bu ! s'exclame Albus qui surveillait McLaggen. File !

Je m'enfuis sans perdre un instant, cavalant à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de Sortilèges où nous devons avoir notre premier cours de l'après-midi. Essoufflé, je m'adosse au mur en attendant que le reste du château ait fini de déjeuner et se rassemble dans les environs grâce aux bons soins d'Albus et de Lysander. Le reste du château, et bien sûr McLaggen. Salazar, dans quel guêpier suis-je allé me fourrer !

Quand je pense que c'est pour la petite épine que je fais tout ça ... Qui l'eût cru ? Bien sûr, préparer cette petite machination a été excessivement drôle, et je crois que la réalisation ne le sera pas moins – en tout cas pour les spectateurs. Mais quand j'y pense, jamais je ne me serais donné tant de peine pour Rose Weasley en temps normal. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Depuis que je l'ai découverte avec McLaggen, ce soir-là, c'est comme si ce n'était plus la même personne. Elle m'exaspère beaucoup moins. Et parfois, je me surprends à penser que ...

— Scorpius ? Oh, Scorpius, enfin je te trouve !

Au secours. Il m'a trouvé.

Surgissant au bout du couloir avec un air complètement désorienté, McLaggen m'aperçoit et tend les bras vers moi comme si j'étais l'amour de sa vie. À vrai dire, je _suis_ l'amour de sa vie. Eurk.

— Scorpius ! s'exclame-t-il en semblant déguster mon prénom – eurk, eurk, eurk. Enfin te voilà ! Je dois te dire une chose, je dois te parler, poursuit-il en s'agenouillant à mes pieds. Oh, Scorpius ! Si j'osais, si j'osais ...

Merlin, faites qu'il n'ose pas !

— Non, oh, attendez, je ...

Il ose, hélas, et enserre mes genoux dans ses bras précisément au moment où je commençais à envisager de m'enfuir en courant.

— Scorpius, ne te détourne pas de moi ! Non, pas toi, je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'écoutes !

Mais qu'est-ce que Rose a jamais pu trouver à cette horrible limace ? Et par tous les mages, où sont Albus et Lysander ?

— Scorpius, mon amour, je ne peux plus me taire, je ne peux plus restreindre cette passion dans mon cœur ! Je chavire dès que je te vois, je pense à toi tout le jour, toute la nuit ...

— Non, arrêtez, je ... ! Oh ! Lâchez-moi !

AU SECOURS !

McLaggen s'est relevé et me tiens captif contre le mur. J'ai beau tourner la tête de tous côtés, je ne vois toujours personne, aucune aide, rien. Où sont-ils tous passés ? À l'aide !

— Laissez-moi, je vous dis !

— Oh, Scorpius, ne sois pas si cruel ! continue McLaggen avec des yeux larmoyants. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi, juste une fois ...

Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il avait emprisonné mes mains, il m'empêchait de bouger. McLaggen m'a embrassé. Je crois que je vais vomir.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se ... OH ! Professeur McLaggen ! Par Merlin !

Le salut, enfin – mais trop tard. Je profite du premier instant où McLaggen, alerté par l'intervention du professeur Broadbent, relâche son attention pour m'échapper de ses bras tentaculaires et courir me barricader dans la salle de Sortilèges. Par la lucarne de la salle, je vois les trois professeurs Broadbent, Hypathie et Krieger faire cercle autour de leur confrère, entourés par des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves abasourdis. Au premier rang, Albus et Lysander ont les yeux brillants et m'adressent discrètement un signe de triomphe. Les traîtres. Je les aurai.

McLaggen, désemparé de m'avoir perdu, ne pense même pas à se défendre face à l'interrogatoire auquel il est immédiatement soumis. Très vite, les trois autres professeurs décident de l'emmener chez le Directeur afin de le confronter à de plus hautes autorités, tout en demandant aux élèves de regagner paisiblement leurs salles communes – sans grand espoir d'être obéis.

Par la suite, tout s'enchaîne assez vite. Albus et Lysander dispersent les témoins du drame en leur recommandant d'en parler autant que possible autour d'eux. Dès que je parviens à me remettre un peu de mes émotions, nous partons tous les trois dans la Salle aux Etagères pour en faire la une de la Gazette, au cas où il y aurait encore un ermite quelque part qui n'aurait pas entendu parler de cette histoire. Lysander se permet même de compléter l'article à mon insu par une photo infâmante et désastreuse pour ma réputation. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez souffert ! Mais au moins, avec l'air d'épouvante qu'on me voit là-dessus, personne ne pourra douter de mon innocence dans cette affaire.

Dès le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, nous apprenons que le professeur McLaggen a dû quitter Poudlard pour raisons de santé et démissionner de son poste de Professeur de Sortilèges.

Je reçois le soir même un nouveau hibou de Rose, me proposant de la retrouver comme la fois précédente dans la salle d'Arithmancie. J'y vais en sentant mon cœur battre à un rythme désordonné. Je l'écoute un moment me servir les remerciements d'usage. Et puis, n'ayant pas envie d'en entendre davantage, je m'avance vers Rose et je l'embrasse. Beaucoup. Longtemps.

Sauf que je n'y comprends plus rien.

**(1) Hihi.**

**(2) Célèbre équivalent sorcier du pierre-feuille-ciseaux**

**Et d'abord moi quand je serai grande, j'épouserai un lion. Ha.**

**Par ailleurs je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance, mais je me dois de vous avouer qu'en fait, cette fic touche à sa fin et cette fois pour de bon. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ...**

**(Mais vous me connaissez, généralement je ne survis pas plus de quelques mois sans écrire de fic, donc je reviendrai bientôt à l'attaque !)**


	28. Lily 3

**Et voilà, nous y sommes. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Tout de même, ça me fait un drôle d'effet de mettre moins de trois ans à finir une histoire. **

**Mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! Et pour ce dernier chapitre, amis lecteurs, amies lectrices, vous vous en doutez certainement, nous sommes confrontés à un suspense insoutenable :**

**Rose ?**

**Lily ?**

**Lily ?**

**Rose ?**

**Jack ? – _pardon pour cette allusion lamentable aux enfants de Vanessa Paradis et Johnny Depp_**

**TADADADAM (Roulements de tambours)**

**Bon allez, soyons sérieux, d'ailleurs c'est pas comme vous ne me l'aviez pas tous réclamé et comme si son prénom ne la prédestinait pas dans mon affection !**

**Lily**

«_ Lily,_

_Il fait nuit noire. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, je suis sorti prendre l'air dans le parc. Je lève les yeux vers le château, vers ta tour, et j'aperçois une petite lumière qui brille encore. Je me demande qui d'autre a des insomnies._

_Lily, j'ai embrassé Rose. Va savoir pourquoi. _

_Je n'arrête pas de repenser à toi, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi non plus. Je sais que tu me manques. Je sais que j'ai envie de te voir, tous les jours, tout le temps. Je sais que j'ai envie de te voir sourire. Je sais que j'ai envie de t'embrasser._

_Lily, je suis pathétique._

_Il fait terriblement froid dans ce parc, mes mains tremblent et mon écriture doit être complètement illisible. De toute façon, ce que j'écris n'a aucun sens logique._

_Lily, je suis complètement perdu. _

_Si tu comprends quelque chose, si tu ne dors pas, s'il te plaît, viens._

_Scorpius Hypérion_ »

Je sais pourtant bien qu'envoyer un hibou à deux heures du matin n'est jamais une bonne idée. Le genre de choses qu'on fait parce qu'on a trop bu, ou que la nuit nous rend mélancolique et nous fait nous poser tout un tas de questions existentielles. En tout cas, le genre de choses qu'on finit toujours par regretter le lendemain matin, si ce n'est dans la minute.

Mais de toute façon le hibou est déjà parti, il vole vers la tour des Gryffondor et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour le rattraper. Tant pis. Au moins c'est fait, et qui vivra verra.

Enfin je pourrais aussi lancer un « _Accio Hibou_ », mais je n'ai aucune envie de me prendre une énorme boule de plumes et de bec en pleine tête.

Les minutes passent, toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres, et rien ne bouge. La Forêt Interdite est toujours aussi noire. La lune et les étoiles poursuivent leur course immuable dans le ciel. Pas un mouvement, pas un souffle de vent n'anime les arbres du parc. Là-haut, au sommet de la tour, la petite lumière s'est éteinte.

Je suis vraiment stupide. C'est évident qu'elle dort déjà et qu'elle ne viendra pas. Et demain matin elle trouvera un hibou avec un message complètement absurde pour un peu toutes les autres filles de son dortoir tomberont dessus et ma réputation sera fichue pour l'éternité. Mais quel abruti ! _Accio Hibou_ ? Même ça, c'est déjà trop tard ...

Claquant des dents dans l'air glacial de cette fin d'hiver, je m'assois dans l'herbe en tournant le dos à ce château ingrat et sans pitié. J'arrache des brins d'herbe par poignées tout autour de moi en évitant de penser à toutes les choses qui se bousculent dans mon esprit. McLaggen ... Rose ... Sirius ... Lily ... Lily, Lily, Lily. Et voilà, j'y repense malgré moi. Quelle galère.

— Alors les déclarations romantiques, oui, j'aime beaucoup, mais la prochaine fois envisage de le faire à une autre saison.

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit brusquement alors que Lily s'assied près de moi et m'enveloppe dans l'épaisse cape qui la couvre.

— Lily ?

— Quand je pense que je me suis laissé sonner comme une esclave en plein milieu de la nuit ... Trouve un hibou un peu moins insistant, la prochaine fois. Il m'a becqueté la main comme un fou jusqu'à ce que je me réveille.

Je reconnais cette façon de parler. Dire tout ce qui passe par la tête tant que l'interlocuteur est trop ébahi pour pouvoir suivre la conversation et envisager une réponse. Gagner du temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa propre tête. Mais c'est moi qui suis censé être passé maître là-dedans !

— Lily, tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit jeu-là.

— Quel jeu, Malfoy ?

— Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Ah ça, j'aimerais bien.

Reprenons. Nuit dans le parc. Lily, moi. Froid. Une cape. Lily. Juste à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?

— Lily, je ... Je te dois des explications. Il faut que je te dise ...

Lily soupire et me jette un regard qui en dit long.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Scorpius, il est très tard. Si tu me réveilles en pleine nuit, si je viens alors que je suis à peine assez réveillée pour savoir ce que je fais, est-ce que c'est vraiment pour me bercer avec tout un discours ?

Je la regarde un instant sans comprendre ... Puis l'évidence me frappe.

— Non, pas du tout, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Le soleil levant nous trouve endormis dans l'herbe. Je pense qu'on aurait fini congelés si Lily n'avait pas pensé à jeter un sort sur sa cape pour nous réchauffer. Clignant des yeux dans la lumière du matin, je la vois se redresser et s'étirer comme un grand chat roux.

— Bien dormi ?

— Pas trop mal, répond-elle. La terre gelée, c'est excellent pour le dos à ce qu'on dit.

— Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme.

Lily me sourit, puis tourne son regard vers le château qui nous attend.

— Il va falloir qu'on se prépare. Tout le monde doit avoir remarqué qu'on n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre dans nos dortoirs la nuit dernière. Ça sera sûrement dans la Gazette avant même qu'on n'arrive dans la Grande Salle.

— Lily ...

— Oui ?

— À propos de la Gazette ... Il va tout de même falloir que je t'explique quelque chose.

**Et**

**C'est**

**Fini.**

**Oh, c'est tellement chouette ce moment où l'on écrit le dernier mot. J'adore pouvoir me dire que j'ai réussi à venir à bout d'une histoire.**

**Enfin tout de même, j'ai beaucoup apprécié d'écrire celle-ci et tout ça va certainement me manquer. Notamment toutes vos ADORABLES ET MERVEILLEUSES ET GENIALES reviews qui m'ont encouragée jusqu'ici et qui était TROP CHOUETTES !**

**Je voudrais adresser des remerciements particuliers à La-p'tite-tête, GinLynn, Nikita Lann, DameLicorne, Senara38 et Goutt2mer qui ont toujours été là, ce qui est vraiment fabuleux. **

**Un dernier remerciement : merci à celles (elles se reconnaîtront) qui font que, dans les statistiques de cette fic, je trouve des lecteurs en Chine et en Nouvelle-Calédonie ... Mes amitiés aussi aux lecteurs du Mali, du Luxembourg, de Pologne et du Canada, même si pour le coup je ne sais pas du tout qui vous êtes :)**

**À la prochaine ! **

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
